Martian-Temporal Dragon and Unicorn-Dragonoid
by badboylover24
Summary: Parody of the Martian and the Unicorn/Story 2 of the special edition version of the True to Your Heart Series. Marvin and his guardian Dialga the Time Pokemon fall in love with Twilight and Drago. So Discord and Razenoid use this to their advantage in order to get Celestia and Arceus. Everything belongs to their proper owners, including the characters.
1. Comm and Captain in Equestria

**The Martian-Temporal Dragon and the Unicorn-Dragonoid**

**Summary:** A parody of my Duck Dodgers/MLP: FiM romance crossover. Marvin X-2, the Martian Commander of Queen Tyr'hanee, and his guardian Dialga find themselves in Equestria, where they save and fall in love with Twilight Sparkle and her guardian Titanium Dragonoid. Fearing that they will never love them back because he's a Martian with a Dragon/Steel Pokemon, and she's a Unicorn Pony with a Pyrus Dragonoid Bakugan, Marvin and Dialga get help from Discord and Razenoid, who plan to use them to get Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus. Somewhat of a parody of _The Little Mermaid_. I own nothing; just the fanfic.

**Ch. 1: The Commander and Captain in Equestria**

"Commander," one of the Centurions said to him, "we have detected a location in our approach." Comm. Marvin X-2 snapped out of his deep thought and turned to his robot soldier.

"Huh? Oh, very good. What is it named?"

"According to our sensors," a second Centurion answered, "it is called…Equestria."

"Should we inform the queen?" asked the first one. Dialga stepped up next to the Martian.

"No, just leave us on that world for the time being," she answered. "The Commander wishes to be alone for a while."

"Understood, Captain Dialga." The Centurion then left the commander and his guardian alone.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Marvin then said to the blue-and-silver dragon.

"Hey, it's my duty to look out for you," Dialga explained, holding up her left foreleg to show him the red crossed spears symbol on her hoof. Marvin just rolled his eyes with amusement before laying his eyes on his guardian's symbol on his left wrist, a blue sundial to symbolize Dialga's power with time.

He first met Dialga when he started college. As the Martian was settling into his new dorm room, a capsule holding the Temporal Pokemon fell out of the sky and landed right smack into the yard outside of the building. He then went to investigate and arrived just in time to see the capsule open and the blue dinosaur-like dragon stepped out. When their eyes met, they felt the pain as the emblems burnt themselves onto their hoof/wrist. Dialga then explained to Marvin about the bond they now share, and the Martian took her into his care as part of his family. The two of them were close friends since then.

It has now been a couple of Earth months since Earth and Mars have stopped the war between them and signed a peace treaty to make them allies instead against other planets that would threaten them. Since then, Dodgers and Queen Tyr'hanee have started dating, insuring the alliance and making the Earth hero and his Cadet friends/allies/teammates of the Martian Commander and his Temporal Pokemon guardian.

Marvin and Dialga weren't happy with his queen dating Dodgers instead of the Commander himself, but he had decided to move on. All he wants now is for his queen to be happy, and his guardian agrees that he'll find someone special in the near future. She can only hope that some time alone would help her partner clear his mind.

A short while later, Marvin and Dialga have gathered some equipment and supplies and headed towards the transporter.

"Sir," the Centurion in charge of activating the machine said to Marvin, "I have to warn you and the Captain that a storm is approaching the location on the world you have chosen a few minutes ago."

"Do not worry, Centurion," he answered. "Captain Dialga has packed an instant shelter for us should that sort of thing happen. Just beam us down."

"Yes, sir," the robot answered, a bit of reluctance in his voice. The Commander and his Pokemon then stepped in, and the robot activated the controls. Within seconds, partner and guardian have found themselves in a dark forest with a strong wind blowing through it, a sign of the approaching storm.

"According to my computer," Marvin said to Dialga as he looked into the handheld computer in his hand, "this is the Everfree Forest." They then looked around to see some critters and small animals scurrying away to find shelter.

"Maybe we should take up on these creatures' example and shelter ourselves too," Dialga said to her partner. With a nod, Marvin took a small box from her pack. He then placed it on the ground and pressed its button. The two of them quickly stepped back as it grew and morphed into a steel, half-sphere shaped house with windows and a door.

Quickly, Marvin and Dialga rushed inside. The inside of the house is one room, complete with: a warm fireplace; two soft, warm beds; a fridge for food, a table and a chair; and a bookshelf of books between a plasma TV and a stove.

"Hopefully," Marvin said to Dialga, "this storm will pass soon."

"I hope so, too," Dialga replied before turning to the window to see a faint flash outside.


	2. RescueScheming

**Ch. 2: Rescue and Scheming**

"This is just great," Twilight Sparkle said to Drago as they ran through the trees as lightning flashed. "Oh, I _knew_ I should've stayed at home like Spike said, but I needed some herbs for Mrs. Cake's herbal teacakes. I hope we can find someplace safe to stay until the storm passes. Maybe we'll meet up with Zecora and Dusknoir."

"I know what you mean, Twilight," her Dragonoid guardian replied as he used his wings to shield both him and his partner from the pelting rain. "It wasn't your fault. I needed some herbs too, for Trister's cake recipe."

Like Twilight had said before, she and Drago had gone into the Everfree Forest to gather some herbs for Mrs. Cake and her herbal teacakes, and for Trister and his new cake recipe. Unfortunately, the two of them had missed tonight's forecast on the storm and are now trapped in it.

"Help!" she cried as the storm got worse. "Zecora, where are you? Somepony, HELP!" She then ran through the storm crying out for help for what seemed like ten to fifteen minutes; to her, it feels like hours. Drago followed her, trying his best to shield his partner from the rain, but since his Attribute was Pyrus, the Fire Attribute, he was severely weakened in the rain, so he didn't have much energy to give. Before long, a lightning bolt hit a tree, breaking a branch off of it.

"LOOK OUT!" a male voice cried out to her, but it was too late. The branch fell on the violet unicorn, and she hit her head against a rock.

"TWILIGHT!" Drago roared, before a sickening crack of fist against face echoed. As she started to lose consciousness, Twilight saw through her blurry vision a dark figure in some sort of red cloak and a golden hat of some sort running towards her and kneeling beside her, and she can barely make out her guardian fighting with a dark Swampert. And she thought she heard a female voice cry out to Drago. Her vision is so blurry; she couldn't make out the stranger's face.

"Are you alright?" the figure asked, its voice the same as the voice that cried out to her, before turning around and shouting to a much larger figure standing behind it. "Dialga! Help her guardian!" he cried before turning back to her. The figure behind him roared and lunged at the Swampert pummeling her helpless guardian with powerful Focus Punches, causing blood to leak from his mouth.

"Help…me…" Twilight answered the stranger weakly before blacking out.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

As Marvin and Dialga were settling down to a warm cup of tea, they saw lightning flashing outside.

"Goodness," he said with surprise to Dialga. "That storm came in sooner than I—"

He stopped when he heard something among the whistles of the wind…a female voice. Dialga heard a male voice roaring a name... Twilight...

"Help…are you…HELP!" Marvin quickly leapt to his feet and motioned to Dialga.

"Someone's out there!" he cried before pulling out his red cloak and putting it on. Dialga used her magic to quickly cause her armor to expand around her, forming a protective shield of steel. They then ran out of the house and began searching around the forest for what seemed like hours, although it was only ten to fifteen minutes, listening to the voices and following them.

Before they were about to give up, Marvin and Dialga found the source of the voices. It was a bright violet unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail, each with a streak of pink. She has violet eyes, and a pink star encircled by five tiny white stars on each of her flanks. Dialga found the source of the roar. It was a Pyrus Dragonoid with a multicolored diamond in his chest, a pair of huge, razor edged wings, a massive golden horn, and glimmering emerald eyes.

Seeing the unicorn for the first time, Marvin felt strange all over. His heart was pounding, his face was getting warmer, and he felt himself sweat. These are the sorts of feelings he used to feel towards Queen Tyr'hanee, but why is he feeling them again towards this adorable creature?

Seeing the Dragonoid for the first time, Dialga also felt strange all over. Her heart was pounding, her face was getting warmer, and she felt herself sweat. These are the sort of feelings she used to feel for her counterpart, Palkia, but why is she feeling them towards this brave dragon?

Just then, he saw a bolt of lighting strike a branch off of a tree just above the unicorn. It's going to fall on her!

"LOOK OUT!" he cried out to the unicorn, but it was too late. The branch crashed onto the pony, which then hit her head against a rock under her

"TWILIGHT!" the Dragonoid cried, trying to reach the Unicorn's side. Dialga gasped in shock as a Darkus-energy-infused Swampert jumped out of nowhere suddenly and furiously slammed powerful Focus Punches into the Dragonoid's face, who was desperately trying to make his blade catch on fire, but the rain extinguished the flame. The Swampert then lifted the poor Dragonoid up, and Waterfall him against the nearest tree.

"FIGHT BACK!" Dialga cried out to the Dragonoid, but it was too late. A rain boosted Aqua Tail slammed into the top of the Dragonoid's head, driving it into the ground.

Fearing for the poor Unicorn's life, Marvin ran towards her and knelt beside her. She looked up at him with drooping eyelids.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, worried about her, before turning to his guardian. "Dialga! Help her guardian!" Dialga nodded and lunged at the Swampert with a roar. The beast turned around in surprise from beating up Drago... before an Iron Tail slammed into his jaw, launching the corrupted Water type Pokemon into the air. The sail on her back then whipped up, and the lines all over her body glowed with temporal energy as she opened her maw. She blasted a full powered Roar of Time straight at the Swampert It slammed into the beast and exploded, sending the beast screaming and thrashing over the horizon.

"Help…me…" the Unicorn said to Marvin weakly before she fainted. Seeing a couple of drops of blood fall onto the rock, Marvin felt panic rise in him but quickly controlled it.

Drago through his blurry vision saw a...black figure kneeling besides his partner, so he used the last of his failing strength to crawl over to Twilight, but he fell just before he reached her. Dialga saw a torrent of blood leaking from the Dragonoid's mouth, and panic quickly rose up in her, but she quickly controlled it as he went up to his. He can only look up to see a blue and silver figure with some sort of angelic aura on her.

"Hel...Help...Twilight...first..." the Dragonoid managed to whisper before falling unconscious.

"Hang on," Marvin said to Twilight as he grabbed the branch. "I'll get you out." He then motioned to Dialga. The Temporal Pokemon nodded as she wrapped her massive jaws around the branch, and with one swing, hurled it over the tree lines. Once the Unicorn's free, Marvin took out some bandages from his built in utility compartment in his skirt-thing and tended to the small cut on the side of her head. Fortunately, she's still breathing. Dialga used her time magic to slow down time around the unconscious Dragonoid, so that she can tend to his wounds. She used Flash Cannon to create bandages of iron, before wrapping them around Drago's wounds, binding the iron bracelets together with Psychic, stopping the bleeding. She then cleared out the blood in his mouth with Brick Break, knocking his neck and forcing him to spit out the blood.

Marvin then looked around and spotted another house that looks like a large swamp tree. Maybe someone in there could help this pony and her guardian. He then scooped her up bridal style and rushed towards the house. Dialga saw it too, and scooped up Drago with her magic and deposited him on her back.

When they got there, Marvin felt a bit freaked out at its appearance. With its bottles hanging from the branches and sickly green grass around its roots, this place looks like the kind a swamp witch from New Orleans would want to live in. Dialga silently agreed with a shuddering nod. However, appearances can be deceiving. And if anything should happen, he'll save the unicorn again and Dialga'll help the Dragonoid again too.

Marvin then placed said pony in front of the door, his gaze not leaving her beautiful face. Sure, she is not a beautiful Martian like Queen Tyr'hanee, but…she seems to emit an aura of wisdom and smarts that he adores. He can feel in his heart that she also enjoys reading and stargazing just like he does, probably just by looking at the marking on her flank.

Dialga, meanwhile, deposited Drago down beside the Unicorn, her gaze not leaving his handsome face. Sure, he may not be an awe-inspiring Spacial God like Palkia, but... he seems to emit an aura of power and courage that she admires. She can feel in her heart that he enjoys fighting, and is extremely protective of the Unicorn, as judged by the fact that he placed himself in front of the enraged Swampert to protect her, nearly giving up his own life for hers.

"She's just so…beautiful," Marvin whispered, gently brushing the Unicorn's mane out of her eyes with his gloved hand. She then emitted a small groan and opened her eyes halfway, looking up at him with amethyst eyes that seem to sparkle like stars in twilight.

"And her guardian…so handsome," Darkrai purred softly, gently nuzzling his horn with her head armor. He then emitted a small groan and opened his eyes slightly, looking up at her with emerald eyes that seem to convoy all the protectiveness he felt for the violet Unicorn.

"Don't you worry," Marvin said to Twilight with comfort. "You're safe now."

"Indeed... you're safe now," Dialga said to Drago softly. The two of them would have leaned in to kiss the Unicorn and her guardian had they not heard someone inside the house approach the door. They quickly ran off to hide in the trees, leaving behind the unicorn and Dragonoid behind.

"Wait…" the Unicorn called weakly, but he didn't hear her over the storm's wind.

"Do... Don't go..." he cried weakly, but she couldn't hear him either over the storm's roaring wind.

Marvin and Dialga then hid behind a tree and peeked out to see the door open and out stepped a zebra and her guardian, a Gripper Pokemon known as Dusknoir. The zebra has a black-and-white Mohawk, a black-and-white tail gathered up like a ponytail, and a gold necklace, golden bracelets, and golden loop earrings that makes her look like an African medicine woman. Her eyes are forest green, and on each flank is a gray swirl with tiny gray triangles encircling it to make it look like an African sun.

Dusknoir's body is mostly black, with two yellow almond-shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on this Pokémon's torso that can open like a mouth. On his back are markings resembling a face. Dusknoir also has fully developed arms. Two yellow bands are near his black wrists and he has grey hands. He has a gray, cylinder-shaped head with another yellow band near the top and a single glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil. The tattered fringes of his lapels converge into a shawl collar on his upper chest. His has a ghostly tail rather than feet, reminiscent of a genie and a yellow antenna on top of its head.

The two of them then looked down at the violet unicorn and her guardian and gasped with shock.

"Twilight Sparkle and Drago, what are you doing here?" she cried, sounding like an African woman. "Tonight is bad for a visit I fear." The violet unicorn looked up at them as did Drago.

"Zecora?" she groaned, weakly trying to get to her feet. "Dusknoir?"

"Where did they go?" Drago asked weakly. The zebra then went over to her side and helped her into the house as the Ghost Pokemon went to Drago's side.

"Come; it is warmer inside," Dusknoir said as he and his partner examined their bandages. "We'll check where you're hurt." The four of them then went inside and closed the door.

Marvin and Dialga then rushed over to the window and peered in to see the zebra Zecora and Dusknoir settle the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her guardian Drago onto a chair and couch. Wanting to make sure that they're safe, Marvin took out a small radio with a cord with a suction cup on the other end, which he attached to the window. With this radio, he and Dialga can listen through windows and hear what the two ponies and two guardians are saying.

"Tell me what happened, poor dear," Zecora said to Twilight as she checked her bandaged cut. "How come you and Drago unconscious here?"

"I don't know," Twilight, answered. "Drago and I were in the forest gathering herbs when the storm struck. We tried to find your house so that we can hide away from the storm when a branch fell on me and I hit my head into a rock. Before I blacked out, a figure rushed over to me. Judging by his voice, I guess he was the one who called out to me to save me from the branch. I guess I wasn't quick enough to react."

"How come you didn't help her, Drago?" Dusknoir then asked the Bakugan.

"I tried to," he answered, "but I was jumped by a Swampert infused with Darkus energy. He was pummeling me so much; I couldn't fight back. Just when I thought I was a goner, some blue-and-silver figure came out of nowhere and sent him flying. I then saw the black figure that Twilight mentioned beside her and tried to get to her, but I was too weak from the attack. I then asked the one who saved me to help her before I blacked out myself."

"When I started to come around," Twilight then said, "the black figure was there, telling me I was safe. He then ran off before I could thank him for his help.

"Same with me and the blue figure," Drago finished. "That was then you came out and found us."

"You each have your own guardian angel, that is true," Zecora replied. "You didn't get a good look at them, did you?"

"Afraid not," Twilight answered. "Our visions were all blurry when we saw them. All I know is that the figure I saw was a dark figure with a golden green hat of some kind and a red cloak…and his voice…so comforting and…kind…"

"And the figure I saw was blue and silver," Drago sighed. "She sounds so…powerful but gentle as well…"

"We will take you back to Ponyville tomorrow morning," Dusknoir said to them. "Right now, you two rest and get your strength back." He and Zecora then escorted Twilight and Drago to a couple of beds, and they fell asleep. Seeing that they're safe, Marvin and Dialga headed back for their shelter, the Unicorn's and Dragonoid's names and voices ringing in their heads.

"Twilight…" Marvin sighed, feeling himself smile despite the fierce storm. He now knows that he has fallen in love again…this time with an intelligent unicorn.

"Drago…" Dialga sighed, smiling despite the storm as well. She too has fallen in love again…this time with a Pyrus Dragonoid Bakugan with a lion's heart.

They were was so focused on their new feelings for the unicorn and Dragonoid that the Martian and his Temporal Pokemon never even noticed four figures watching him…two snake figures and two Pokemon. One snake is a green jungle python with golden eyes, forest green wings, and red spots on his back. The other snake is a yellow snake in a red cape and a matching cap with a white plume and with pale yellow eyes and golden sunshine wings.

One Pokemon is a tall, pale lavender cat-like humanoid, and the other is a robot that looks like an ant with a laser on its back.

"This is interesting," the cat-like Pokemon said with a smile before turning to the two snakes. "We better show this to our masters."

With serpentine grins, the two snakes got closer together until they are almost cheek-to-cheek. And their eyes began emitting swirls of reds, blues, greens, and whites; the green snake at the right with only his left eye, and the yellow snake at the left with only his left eye.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

Deeper into the Everfree Forest, within the ruins of an ancient castle that had been abandoned for about a millennium in the planet's time, two figures were watching Marvin and Dialga through a cotton candy cloud that had emitted the Martian and Pokemon's image through the snakes' point of view…Discord, the entity of chaos and disharmony, and his guardian Razenoid, the Bakugan Lord of Evil and Darkness.

The mish-mash demon laughed in amusement at what he's seeing through his snakes' point of view while laying on a checker-patterned divan. Razenoid turned his partner with a concurring smile as he rested on some blood-red pillows.

"Ha-ha! Oh, I can't believe it!" Discord laughed to Razenoid before flicking a piece of popcorn from his carton into his mouth. "That Martian Commander has fallen in love with a Unicorn Pony. And not just any Unicorn Pony; Twilight Sparkle, bearer of the Element of Magic _and _Princess Celestia's faithful protégée! HAHAHA! I'm certain my dear Celestia would _love _that."

"And his guardian has fallen in love with another guardian," Razenoid added with a dark chuckle, "who just so happens to be Titanium Dragonoid, Arceus's faithful student. This could be fun."

The Draconequus then picked up a picture with his tail and brought it to his hands. It was a heart-shaped picture frame bearing the smiling image of Princess Celestia, High Princess of Equestria and Bringer of the Sun and Day. Razenoid did the same with a heart-shaped picture of Lady Arceus, Celestia's guardian and the Lady of Light and Good. Discord sighed lovingly as he gently traced his eagle claw over Celestia's multi-colored mane, and Razenoid purred as he brushed a claw against Arceus' neck.

"These two can be just what we need to get our beloved princess and lady to become ours," Discord said to his Bakugan, who turned to him with amusement.

"How so, my chaotic partner?" he asked with amusement, although he already knows what he's thinking.

"Think about it, Razy," the Draconequus answered. "If we can convince these two that we can help them win Twilight's and Drago's hearts, we can use them to get to Celestia and Arceus." With a concurring nod, Razenoid then turned sharply to the cloud as did Discord.

"Kaa! Mewtwo! Hiss! Genesect!" they barked loudly.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

Back with the two snakes and two Pokemon, they jumped at the sound of their masters' voices shouting in their heads. The green snake Kaa gave out a frightened yelp while the cat-like Pokemon Mewtwo jumped slightly, and the yellow snake Hiss hit his head into a tree branch above him while the robot Pokemon Genesect nearly fell over with surprise.

"_We want you four to wait until the storm has passed_," Discord said to them.

"_When it has," _Razenoid added,_ "bring the Martian and his Pokemon to us…convince them that we can…'help' them win Twilight and Drago's love…_"

"Asss you wish, Massstersss…" Kaa said before he and the others crept after their targets.

"_He may be the key to my goal…"_


	3. No Return, Great Concern

**Ch. 3: No Return Equals Great Concern**

Back at the planet Mars, Queen Tyr'hanee sat in her throne room, looking over some papers regarding politics and such. She had been focused on them for hours that she hadn't noticed anything amiss…until she finished.

"Commander X-2," she said, putting the papers in a neat pile, "I have finished the political papers. Could you please help me look them over to—" She stopped, however, when she realized something.

"Commander?" She looked around the room. "Where are you?" Then she slapped her forehead.

"Of _course_," she groaned. "I gave him and Captain Dialga some time off because the Captain requested it." She then looked up at the clock by her throne.

"It has been hours," she said, "and they have not made any contact with the palace…"

She was becoming greatly concerned for the Commander and his guardian. True, he had gotten over his crush on her after she and Dodgers became an item, and Dialga got over her feelings for Palkia long before that, but the two of them remained loyal to her as always. They're practically family to her, despite their ranks.

Quickly, the queen used her communication screen to contact Dodgers' ship. She was quite fortunate that it was close to her planet. Dodgers then appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Tyr," Dodgers said to her, using his new pet name for her. "I was just about to call you…uh, everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Dodgers, darling," she assured him, "but I am in need of your help. Has Commander X-2 or Captain Dialga called you earlier today?"

"N-N-No, they didn't," answered Cadet. "Why?"

"I gave them some time off like the captain requested," she answered, "but they haven't called back. I know they have been gone for a few hours, but I am worried about them. They're family to me, after all."

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid, babygirl?" Dodgers asked. "I mean, doing all of that paperwork can do that to ya." He then pointed at the papers to indicate his point.

"I just want to make sure they're alright," she explained, brushing the papers aside. "I even told them to call me as soon as they get to a planet where the Commander can relax. Please, Dodgers; he's your friend, too."

Dodgers groaned in reply and rubbed his eyes. He hates it when his new girlfriend makes a point. Then again, she's smart as she is beautiful.

"Okay, okay," he said. "We'll go look for him." Queen Tyr'hanee then stood up from her throne.

"I'm going with you," she said, "just to be safe."

"Sheesh, worrywart much?" he asked, a little annoyed. The Martian Queen then glared at him in answer.

"Okay, okay," he replied quickly. "We'll wait for ya! Jeez!" She then cut off her communication with him and headed for one of her personal ships.

Back at Dodgers' ship, the Cadet turned to his captain.

"B-Bo-Boy, talk about persis-uh-persis-uh-persuasive," he said.

"Yeah, she's got quite the charm on her," Dodgers sighed with a smile. "Remind me to add that trait to my list of reasons why I'm crazy about her."

"Noted, sir," Cadet said with a salute.


	4. Slithering and Generic Pairs

**Ch. 4: "Help" from the Slithering Pair and Genetic Pair**

Back at the Everfree Forest, the storm had finally stopped, and Marvin and Dialga had just stepped out of their shelter. Looking up, they saw the stars sparkling like diamonds in the night sky.

"Those Earthling girls were right," Marvin said to Dialga, settling down on the grass and ignoring the fact that his bottom is getting wet. "The night sky _is _beautiful after a storm. The stars even remind me of…Twilight…" Dialga laid down beside her partner. Marvin cried out in shock as an aura of light blue energy surrounded his body, before he was wrenched up to his partner's enormous neck. He was dropped gently onto the light blue back of his guardian.

"I sense that you are in love with her, aren't you?" she stated. "I don't blame you, Marvin. Truth is…I'm attracted to her guardian…Drago…"

The Martian Commander then sighed in lovestruck sadness. He knows that he has fallen in love with that Unicorn Pony named Twilight Sparkle…but he doubts that she could ever love him back. She's a Unicorn; he's a Martian. He's not even sure what she'll think of him if he just…goes to her.

The Queen of Time sighed in lovestruck sadness as well. She knows that she has fallen in love with that Pyrus Dragonoid named Titanium Dragonoid... but she doubts that he could ever love her back. He's a Pyrus Dragonoid, while she's a Dragon/Steel Pokemon. She's not even sure what he'll think of her if she just... goes to him.

"How could I even _face _her?" he asked Dialga, burying his face into his hands with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart.

"And how could I even _face_ him?" Dialga concurred with him, burying her face into front with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart as well.

"Poor Martian…" a voice hissed in answer. "He appearsss to have a ssseriousss problem with hisss love life."

"Indeed...as does his poor time dragon with her own..." a voice filled with psychic energy concurred.

Marvin and Dialga looked up, and Marvin nearly fell off his guardian's back with a gasp as she looked with shock. Slithering towards them were two snakes, each with a pair of eagle wings the same color as their scale skin. There companions were two Pokemon walking beside them. The one snake that spoke was a large green python with golden eyes and red spots. His companion is a smaller yellow python with paler yellow eyes and wearing a red cape and a matching cape with a white plume. The Pokemon that spoke to Dialga was a pale, lavender cat like humanoid standing in front of her, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His companion Pokemon was a purple robotic insect with a massive energy cannon built into his back.

All four were smiling at them, and it frightened Marvin and made Dialga nervous. They know there's something weird about these guys; they couldn't put their finger or claw on it

"I'm sure their isss sssomething we could do for him," the yellow snake said to his green companion, referring to the problem he mentioned.

"And his guardian," said the robot insect to his fellow Pokemon Guardian.

Not liking the sound of it, Dialga quickly levitated Marvin back down, before standing protectively in front of him, her sail raised and her Flash Cannon ready. She knew the odds were against her, two against one, but it was a guardian's duty to protect their charge... at all costs...

The two guardians simply spoke.

"No need to be frightened, O Queen of Time," the cat creature said in a calming tone. "We are only here to help you and your partner." The Flash Cannon vaporized in Dialga's mouth reluctantly, and she stared at the two dark guardians in sudden interest.

"Who are you four?" Marvin demanded. The green snake then placed his wing on his chest.

"Oh, how rude of usss," he answered. "Allow usss to introduce ourssselvesss. I am Kaa, and thisss isss Hisss. The purple cat there isss my guardian Mewtwo. And the robotic insssect over there is Hiss'sss guardian Genesssect." The yellow snake then took his cap off with his wing and held it to his chest to bow to him.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance," he said to him. Marvin still felt a little uneasy around these snakes. Not that he's afraid of them; they just make him feel cautious. You know, that aura thing.

"An honor to meet you." Genesect said, bowing to Dialga as did Mewtwo. Dialga still felt uneasy as well. Like Marvin, that aura thing.

"What do you want with us?" Marvin asked, slowly creeping his hand to his gun in case they attacked.

"And make your answer quick!" Dialga demanded, her claws glowing white, charging a Brick Break in case they tried anything fishy.

"Only to help you with your love life," Kaa answered with a sly smile, "with a certain Unicorn…Twilight Sssparkle?"

"And with a certain Bakugan…Titanium Dragonoid?" Mewtwo added with a smirk. Marvin stopped, letting the snake get his full attention. The Brick Break stopped charging, and the claws stopped glowing as Dialga blushed and shook her head, growling in shock that their secret had been discovered.

"You know about them?" they asked in unison asked. A chill went down their spines as Genesect went up to Dialga and placed a convincing claw around her shoulder, and Hiss did the same with Marvin with a convincing wing.

"But of courssse, Commander and Captain," Hiss answered.

"And we know that you also have concerns about facing Twilight and Drago and confesssing to them your newly blosssomed love." The Martian brushed Hiss's wing off his shoulder with a blushing glare as his Temporal Dragoness brushed Genesect's claw off her shoulder with a blushing snarl.

"Our personal life is none of your business," he snapped, getting up to his feet.

"Indeed," Dialga growled, getting up to her feet as well. "So leave us be." They would have gone back into their shelter if Mewtwo had not spoken up.

"We know two powerful beings who can grant your heart's greatest desire..." Dialga stopped and turned to the two dark guardians, Mewtwo's hypnotic abilities and the fact that Drago could love her back sounded very appealing to the temporal dragon's ears. Marvin also stopped and turned to the two snakes, intrigued by these words.

"Are they…really that gifted?" asked Marvin.

"Of courssse," Hiss answered. "Our massstersss have powersss that you would not believe unlesss you sssee them at firssst glance."

"They reside in thisss very foressst," Genesect added. "We can take you to them."

Marvin and Dialga then turned to each other as if to think about it. These snakes do not seem like the trusting sort, and this "master" of theirs sounds thrice as unconvincing. And their dark guardians seemed well...dark, and their "master" sounds mysterious and untrustworthy...

"They know a lot about your beloved Twilight and Drago asss well," Kaa added.

"You can use their knowledge to gain a better advantage at winning their hearts," Mewtwo added. Well…that would probably be considered a plus.

"Alright," Marvin answered, "Dialga and I will come with you. Just let us get a few essentials." He then rushed into the house and gathered a few things into his backpack, Dialga right behind him.

Deep inside her, Dialga's pure instinct told her to ignore her heart's desire and refuse their offer. Better to lose Drago then lose Marvin right? Wrong. Every time she thought of his handsome, battle-scarred face, she found herself falling deeper in love with him... These thoughts were fresh in her head as Marvin called her, saying he's ready. They then came out again and followed the two snakes and their dark guardians deep into the forest.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

A short while later, within the forest, there was a flash of light before Duck Dodgers, the Cadet, and Martian Queen Tyr'hanee appeared at the very spot where the flash came from. Also with them is Tyr'hanee's guardian, the Spacial Dragon Pokemon Palkia, who insisted on coming along as is the duty of a guardian to protect his partner.

"Are you sure this is where Comm. X-2 and Capt. Dialga are?" Palkia asked Queen Tyr'hanee. Said Martian then looked into her handheld computer.

"The locator indicates that the Commander's ship was orbiting this world for a period of time," she answered. "It's possible that they must have landed here." Palkia sighed with concern.

"I hope so," he said. "Ever since our mutual break-up (which I assure you is completely mutual), Dialga's like a sister to me."

"I dunno," Dodgers said, still having his doubts. "I don't think those two are the kind who—"

"L-L-Look, Captain," Cadet said, pointing out at a grassy path a few yards ahead of the trio. They then spotted Marvin and Dialga, walking down said path with Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians and not even noticing the other four's presence.

"What is the Commander doing with those two snakes?" Tyr'hanee asked with suspicion in her voice.

"And who are those weird Pokemon the Captain's walking with?" Palkia asked with suspicion in his voice as well.

"You've never seen them before?" asked Dodgers.

"No, never," Tyr'hanee answered. "And I highly doubt that the Commander knows them as well, nor the Captain."

"Yes, if they did," Palkia added, "they would have told Tyr'hanee and me earlier about them."

"M-M-Maybe they're being taken priso-uh-priso-uh-hostage," the Cadet stated with fear.

"If they were," Tyr'hanee replied, "then why aren't they tied up?"

"Yes," Palkia concurred. "Why does it look more like they're leading them somewhere, and they're going with them at their own free will?" They then got up to their feet and quietly began following Marvin, Dialga, the two dark guardians, and the two snakes quietly and at a safe distance.

"Let's follow them quietly so they won't detect our presence," the Martian Queen said to her boyfriend and his partner. The four of them then followed Marvin, Dialga, the dark guardians, and the snakes into the deepest part of the forest, not preparing for what they are about to witness.


	5. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Okay, here's the next chapter. Just to let you know, this is a PARODY of the Poor Unfortunate Souls scene from _The Little Mermaid_, which I do NOT own. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers' version of the song, although I've made a few changes in it so it fits into the story nicely. Thank you for letting me give you the heads up, and enjoy.

**Ch. 5: Discord and Razenoid's Poor Unfortunate Souls**

It has been about half an hour before Marvin, Dialga, and their four dark acquaintances have reached the bridge leading towards the castle ruins serving as Discord and Razenoid's domain. Marvin looked at the old rickety construction of wood and rope with unease as Kaa and Hiss slithered across it. Dialga also didn't like the looks of it as Mewtwo and Genesect made their way across as well.

"Are you sure _this_ is safe?" the Temporal Pokemon asked, referring to the bridge.

"You have no need to worry, Captain," Kaa answered, turning his gaze to the nervous Pokemon and her also nervous partner. "Our massstersss made certain that thisss bridge will not collapssse." The two snakes and their guardians then kept going.

"Alright," Marvin replied with a gulp, "if you say so." He then climbed onto Dialga's back before she walked slowly and carefully across the bridge, careful not to step into any weak boards and fall in. She was moving so slowly that she was only halfway there by the time the two snakes and two Pokemon got to the other side. So they had to wait for her and Marvin, and Hiss is getting a little impatient with the slow, cautious Time Dragon.

"Oh, will you hurry up already?" he yelled a couple of minutes later. "Our massstersss do not have all night!" Kaa backslapped him in the chest with his wing, rather annoyed at how rude his partner was being.

"Whatever happened to 'Patience is a virtue'?" Mewtwo then asked, also annoyed at his rudeness

"Well, he'sss TAKING TOO LONG!" Hiss answered, yelling the last three words in Dialga and Marvin's direction…only to yell into said dragon's face.

"Hey, you don't have to yell," she snapped, keeping herself from loosing her balance as Marvin got off. "We were only being careful."

"Nice going, Hiss," Genesect grumbled to his now embarrassed partner as he gave himself a face-palm. The six then made their way to the ruins. Marvin and Dialga paused in mid-step; their aura senses are detecting something dark…unsettling… The two snakes and two dark Pokemon turned to them with sly smiles as they stood at the doorway.

"This way," they coaxed in unison. Reluctantly, the Martian Commander and his Temporal guardian followed them inside. The foyer is creepier than they thought with its cobwebs, rubble, and shattered stain-glass windows. Dialga then noticed a strange sculpture in the center of the room. It looked a pedestal of five pedestals. Unknown to her or Marvin, the pedestal is where the Elements of Harmony (minus Magic) once stood. As she was looking it over and Marvin observed one of the stained glass windows still intact, Mewtwo opened the door behind the pedestal and leading into another room.

"Masters," he said in a low tone, "we have brought them."

"Well, then bring him in," Discord replied. The genetic cat humanoid and his partner then turned to the Martian and Time Dragon.

"They are ready to sssee you," Kaa said to them before slithering away from the door with Mewtwo at his side. With a grateful nod, Marvin and Dialga entered.

This new room is in better condition than the foyer. It is furnished with furniture that looked rather…awkward. As in awkward, I mean drawers closer to the ceiling than to the floor and such. Really, the drawers were stuck onto the ceiling.

The furniture wasn't the only thing out of place. The windows with its drapes looked rather upside down because the drapes were upside down themselves. It was almost like Marvin and Dialga have stepped into a room straight out of _Alice in Wonderland_.

Finally, a checkered-patterned divan was found sitting in the center of the room. Next to it was a large red pillow. The strangest things of all in the room, however, were the occupants of said divan and pillow.

Marvin and Dialga never saw creature like them before. The divan's occupant is about three times taller than Twilight with the gray head of a black-maned Pony and other animal parts. His torso is slim and large that the Martian and Pokemon thought he was some kind of a Chinese dragon, except he has brown fur. His right arm is the arm of a lion, while his left arm is the claw of an eagle. His right leg is the leg of a green dragon, and his left leg is the leg of a brown ox. He also has wings on his back; the right one a black bat's wing, and the left one a blue eagle's wing. And his tail is that of a giant red snake with sharp fuchsia spines and with some white fur on its tip.

His head was just as freaky. He has a pair of horns on his head; the right one a deer's antler, the left a goat's horn. He also has a snaggletooth fang sticking out of the right side of his top jaw and a white tuff of hair on his chin like a Chinese dragon's beard. And his eyes under the white bushy eyebrows are yellow with red pupils and mismatching. To Marvin and Dialga, this creature looks like a dragon created by Frankenstein.

The occupant of the pillow was rather frightening. He looks like a mix between a dark dragon and a spider with spiky black armor, sharp claws and four blade/insect legs, and six red eyes. Marvin and Dialga shook just looking into those eyes.

"Ah," the mishmash dragon said to the Martian with a smile, "welcome, Commander Marvin X-2 and Captain Dialga. Make yourself at home."

"We apologize about our drafty foyer," the dark dragon said with a smirk. "We were meaning to get it fixed."

"Uh, yes," the nervous Marvin replied.

"And you are…" Dialga asked with a suspicious arched eyebrow. The two creatures then stood up from his divan and pillow. The mishmash placed his eagle claw behind his back and his lion's paw on his chest, looking like a proud ruler. And the dark dragon bowed his head low as well.

"Discord," the mishmash answered, "the Draconequus of Chaos and Disharmony."

"And Razenoid, Lord of Darkness and Chaos," the dark dragon added. "No doubt our décor gave you an idea of our powers." He then held his arm out to indicate said décor of the room.

"Uh, yes," Marvin replied, eyeing the room nervously. "I'm guessing your powers are how you know our names?"

"That," Discord answered, snapping his fingers to bring a floating mirror and some toiletries for men over to him, "and so much more."

"For example," Razenoid explained as a large file floated over to him and started to sharpen his claws. "We know the reason you're here." Discord then used his magic to comb his mane with a crooked red comb while looking at the mirror.

"Your snakes and their guardians said you can help us," Dialga answered, feeling a little braver.

"Yup," Discord answered, checking his now finished mane. "You need help because you've fallen hard for this Unicorn Pony named Twilight Sparkle." He then turned a teasing gaze to Marvin. "Am I right?"

"And you have fallen in love with her guardian named Titanium Dragonoid, or Drago for short," Razenoid added, blowing at his sharpened claws before turning to Dialga in amusement. "Correct, Dialga?" The Martian Commander and his guardian nodded, a little agitated by their teasing.

"I don't blame ya," the Draconequus chuckled. "They're quite the cutie and hunk." He then plucked the little breath spray out of the air.

"Well, Romeo and Juliet," Razenoid said as his partner sprayed the spray into his mouth, "that problem's easy to solve." He then took the spray as Discord breathed into his hand and sniffed it to check his breath.

"In order to get your filly and Dragonoid…" Discord explained as his partner used the spray himself, "you must become a Unicorn Pony and a Dragonoid yourself."

Marvin gasped in shock. Become a Unicorn Pony? That might help him approach Twilight and try to win her love. But…is it possible?

Dialga also gasped with surprise. Become a Dragonoid? That just might be what she needs to approach and win Drago over. But…is it possible?

"Can you…really do that?" they asked the Draconequus and Darkus Bakugan. Discord and Razenoid simply smiled as they turned to the Martian and Time Dragon.

"Why, Commander and Captain," Discord answered, trying to act so innocent, "that's what I live for."

"To help others like you who have no one to turn to," Razenoid added, also acting so innocent.

_**Discord**_**: We admit that in the past we've been nasty**

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Been nasty**

_**Razenoid**_**: They weren't kidding when they called us kinda strange**

_**Mewtwo&Genesect**_**: Kinda strange**

_**Discord**_**: But you'll find that nowadays**

_**Razenoid: **_**I've mended all my ways**

_**Discord&Razenoid: **_**Repented, seen the light, and made a change**

Marvin feels as though he can trust this demon and his guardian, but his gut is telling him that they're trouble, mostly Discord. Dialga also feels the same way, especially towards Razenoid. These two even said so themselves that they have the powers of chaos. And the Martian and his guardian know that every good deal has a catch.

_**Discord**_**: And we fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that we always have possessed**

_**Razenoid: **_**And by lately, please don't laugh**

**We use it on behalf**

_**Discord: **_**Of the miserable**

_**Razenoid: **_**The lonely**

_**Discord&Razenoid: **_**And depressed (pathetic)**

And yet…how else will they go to Twilight and Drago to win their love?

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain**

**In need**

_**Discord**_**: This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do we help them?**

**Yes, indeed!**

_**Mewtwo&Genesect**_**: Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad**

**So true**

_**Razenoid**_**: They come flocking to us**

**Crying 'Will you help us, pretty please?'**

**And we help them!**

**Yes we do!**

Marvin and Dialga's thoughts were soon interrupted when Discord scooped the Martian up with his tail and let him sit on it. Dialga would have stepped up to help her partner had Razenoid not wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Here's the deal," Discord explained to them, walking them over to a pink cloud that smells like cotton candy. "We'll cast for you a spell that will make you into a Unicorn and Dragonoid for three days."

"Three days?" Marvin replied with 50% sarcasm.

"That sounds a little…cliché…" Dialga concurred.

"Yeah," Discord answered with a shrug. "I would make it longer, but my energy's a little low at the moment. Now pay attention…" The Draconequus then settled Marvin down next to Dialga and in front of the cloud, which began showing them a vision of the sun morphing into the moon and back again as it rose and set behind a hidden horizon.

"Before the sun sets on Day 3," Razenoid instructed as the scene changed, "you have to get Twilight and Drago to love you back…" The scene became two red heart where Twilight's Cutie Mark appeared within one and the Pyrus Emblem appeared within the other.

"That is, they gets to return your kiss," Discord finished.

"That's it?" Marvin asked.

"That won't be too difficult," Dialga replied.

"Now, keep in mind, this _isn't _just any kiss, you two," Razenoid warned him as the Cutie Mark and Emblem began glowing brighter. "It's True Love's Kiss, and it can only be true if they return it to you after you've given it to them."

As he was explaining this, Dodgers, Cadet, Palkia, and Tyr'hanee quietly snuck into the room and witnessed what was going on.

"If they do return the kiss you've given them before the sun sets to end the spell," Razenoid explained as a golden silhouette of a male unicorn with a Trojan Horse haircut trots up to a lavender silhouette of Twilight Sparkle and a blue silhouette of a Dragonoid with silver wings flew up to a red silhouetted of Drago, "you will be forever a Unicorn Pony and a Dragonoid Bakugan and stay with them forever." If Marvin had a mouth, he would be smiling as the golden silhouette that's him nuzzled his muzzle into Twilight's. Dialga's eyes glowed with hope as the two Dragonoid silhouettes flew side by side.

"But if she doesn't," Discord added as Twilight and Drago vanished and Unicorn Marvin and Dragonoid Dialga changed back into Martian Marvin and Pokemon Dialga, "you'll returned to your Martian and Pokemon forms, and…" The vision then disappeared into a twister of wisps.

"You will be our temporary slaves."

"Commander! Captain, NO!" Queen Tyr'hanee and Palkia cried before Kaa and Hiss bounded her and her two male companions with their coils. Genesect and Mewtwo then used their psychic powers to hold Palkia down before he can save his partner. Dialga and Marvin turned to the four in shock before Kaa covered the queen's invisible mouth with his wing to silence her. What are they doing here?

"So…do we have a deal?" Razenoid asked, wrapping his arm around Marvin's shoulder and bringing his attention back to him and Discord. Marvin and Dialga aren't entirely sure. They want to be with Twilight and Drago, but…

"If I become a Unicorn," Marvin answered with concern, "I can never return to my duties as the Queen's Commander again…"

"And if I become a Dragonoid," Dialga concurred with worry, "I can never return as her Captain again…right?"

"True," Discord answered after a little thought, "but you'll have your mare and Dragon." He then sighed as he reclined in midair.

"Love can do that to you," Razenoid chuckled alongside him. "Fill your life with tough choices." Marvin shuddered at the sound of their chuckles as Dialga stepped up to his side to protect him. They're getting those bad vibes from them again.

"Oh, before I forget," Discord replied suddenly, "there's a price for our little spell." Marvin and Dialga were right; there's a catch to this opportunity.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Marvin grumbled.

"Ditto," Dialga growled.

"Oh, it's not much really," Razenoid explained. "All you had to do is do us a small favor and deliver this gift to Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus, the ruler of Equestria and Lady of Light, before the third day has passed."

Discord then snapped his fingers, and two objects appeared before Marvin before they floated into his hands. One is a mail package. The other is a photo of Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus themselves. The Martian and his guardian guess the photo is so they'll know what the princess and lady look like.

"Alright," Marvin replied, guessing that the payment is fair enough, "we have a deal."

"Ah-ah-ah," Discord said quickly with a wag of his eagle talon, "there's something else."

"The thing is," Razenoid explained, "in order for the spell to work perfectly, you each have to give up one thing: your voices." Marvin and Dialga placed their hands on their throats in shock and disbelief.

"Our…voices?" Dialga asked nervously.

_**Discord**_**: Mares and Dragonoids don't like a lot of blabber**

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Lot of blabber**

_**Razenoid**_**: They think yapping soulmates are a bore!**

_**Mewtwo&Genesect**_**: Is a bore**

_**Discord**_**: Yes, in their land it's much preferred**

_**Razenoid: **_**For cute ones not to say a word**

_**Discord&Razenoid: **_**And after all you two, what's idle prattle for?**

"Don't worry," the demon stated confidently. "It's only temporary. I will return it to you _after_ you've delivered the package. For assurance that you'll keep your end of the bargain, of course."

_**Discord**_**: They're not all that impressed with conversation**

**True lovers avoid it when they can**

_**Razenoid**_**: But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On the ones who are withdrawn**

_**Discord&Razenoid: **_**And they who holds their tongues get his/her man/woman**

"But then," Marvin started, "how are we to—"

"You'll have your fine looks, Marv," Discord answered.

"And I'm certain Drago will swoon when you flirt with them with curvy body language," Razenoid explained to Dialga with a smirk

"Body language," she replied, unconvinced. "Seriously?"

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Poor unfortunate souls**

**Go ahead!**

**Make your choice!**

_**Discord**_**: I'm a very busy demon**

**And I haven't got all day**

_**Razenoid: **_**It'll cost a favor**

**And your voice!**

_**Mewtwo&Genesect**_**: You poor unfortunate soul**

**So sad**

**So true**

Just then, a golden parchment appeared before Marvin and Dialga, written in red ink. They can tell that it is a contract, talking of all the terms of the deal and the conditions. All that it need was a signature after the _Signed_ part. Two large red quills then appeared beside the two sides of the contract.

_**Discord**_**: If you wanna cross the bridge, dear friends**

**You've gotta pay the toll**

_**Razenoid: **_**Take a gulp****, t****ake a breath**

**Go ahead****, and ****sign the scroll**

_**Discord&Razenoid: **_**Kaa/Mewtwo and Hiss/Genesect**

**Now we've got 'em, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

"All we have to do is sign?" Marvin asked, turning to Discord and Razenoid. The two demons nodded in answer.

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: You poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain**

**In need**

_**Discord&Razenoid**_**: You're longing to be a Pony/Dragonoid**

**So that you can get the mare/Pyrus**

**And will we help you?**

**Yes, indeed!**

Marvin still has his doubts about this whole situation. There is just something sick and twisted about this demon; he could feel it. But then he thought of Twilight. To see her smile…to see her eyes sparkle…to see her hair in the wind…

_**Mewtwo&Genesect**_**: You poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad**

**So true**

_**Discord&Razenoid**_**: You come flocking to us**

**Begging 'Will you help us, pretty please?'**

**And we'll help you!**

**Yes, for you**

**THESE POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS!**

Marvin and Dialga grabbed the quills from the air.

"Commander!" Queen Tyr'hanee cried after getting Kaa's wing off of her invisible mouth.

"Dialga, don't!" Palkia cried, despite Mewtwo's strong psychic hold on him.

But they were too late; the commander and captain have already signed it: _Commander Marvin X-2 _and _Captain Dialga_. As the quills disappeared from the their grasp, the contract quickly rolled up into a scroll and flew into Discord's hand, where it vanished into bolts of lightning. With evil smiles, Discord and Razenoid summoned forth another cotton candy cloud and began waving their hands over it, chanting a rhyme that Marvin and Dialga would find quite familiar had the demons not changed it to their own version a bit:

_Babooga, Saluga, come forces of the Forest Everfree!_

The cloud, emitting white lightning bolts, then turned red and grew as it swirled around the two of them in a twister of red wind.

_Manticore, Cockatrice, and mysterious Sphinx_

_Bring us their voices, we command thee!_

Discord and Razenoid then threw their hands into the air, and six clouds of smoke appeared above them. Each one took on the form of a mystical animal. The two blue smokes took on the form of Manticores. The two yellow smokes took on the form of Sphinxes. And the two green smokes took on the form of Cockatrices, each holding a pale white orb in its claws.

"Now…" Razenoid instructed the frightened Marvin and Dialga, "sing." Marvin and Dialga obeyed, singing a Martian melody they knows so well. Tyr'hanee, Palkia, Dodgers, and the Cadet watched as a small ball of glowing yellow light appeared on each of their throats, guessing it is their voice.

"Okay," stated the weirded out Dodgers, "now I know I've seen this somewhere." Everyone watched in horror except Discord, Razenoid, and their four minions as the Manticore smokes held the still singing Marvin and Dialga gently with their scorpion tails, and the Sphinxes swirled around their neck to raise their voices/orbs up from throats and out of their mouths. Clutching their neck, the now mute Martian and Pokemon watched as the Manticore and Sphinx smokes carried the singing orb over to the Cockatrices' orbs, which are larger than the golden ones.

"I'm telling ya," Dodgers said as the golden orbs seeped into the pale white ones, "I've seen this scene before." As the voices quieted down, the Cockatrice smokes placed the orb into Discord and Razenoid's palms. The demons then laughed evilly as three of the smokes swirled around Marvin, lifting him up from the ground and emitting bright energy around his body, and the other three smokes did the same to Dialga before she could save him.

That's when Marvin Dialga felt their bodies start to change…painfully. Marvin's body started growing like he's getting the boils, and he was bent over like someone was forcing him to touch his toes when he has a bad back. His fingers and toes began shrinking into his hands and feet, feeling like someone's breaking every small bone in said digits. If Marvin still had his voice, he would be screaming in pain right now. He couldn't even endure it as he felt something rip out of his rear and his Martian skin was pulled up at the sides of his head and at the bottom half of his face. He was beginning to black out…

Dialga was also in pain through the changing process. Her body was also bubbling, and she was straightened up like someone's forcing her to walk on her back legs. Her hooves screamed in pain as something felt like her claws were shooting out into fingers and toes. The pain was too much for her to bear as she felt her head change and something ripped out of her rear and back. Her world was becoming dark as well…

That's when it all stopped, and the smokes vanished.

_I must be dead_, Marvin thought to himself, falling to the floor.

_They're murderers, not helpers of the unfortunate_, Dialga told herself as she fell beside him. As they was loosing consciousness, all they could hear were Razenoid and Discord's laughter and their queen and her guardian screaming out to them. They then watched through half-closed eyes as they and their two friends broke free of the minions' grasp and flew over to them with their jetpacks. They completely blacked out as Palkia grabbed Dialga and flew off and the others grabbed Marvin and flew him out of the ruins after him.

"Man," Dodgers groaned as he, Cadet, and Tyr'hanee flew the newly transformed Marvin out of the ruins. "This guy needs to take off a few pounds."


	6. Decided

**Ch. 6: It Is Decided**

As morning came into the village of Ponyville, Twilight sat under a tree, reading a good book while Spike was practicing on his flute. Drago was practicing his swordplay with Wolfurio, while Skyress was soaring through the air, testing her Ventus wind powers. As they were doing so, Applejack and Fluttershy were feeding some apple slices and baby carrots to some little baby rabbits, squirrels, and other baby critters, while Boulderon fixed a deer's broken leg.

Despite the peacefulness of the area and the beautiful music of Spike's flute, Twilight couldn't enjoy them or the book. She's still thinking about the mysterious stranger that saved her last night. Who was he? Where is he now? She let out a heavy sigh, frustrated on her thoughts returning to her hero. Hearing her sigh, Spike stopped playing his flute and turned to his adoptive sister.

Drago meanwhile couldn't focus on his sparring match with his Haos Knight friend. He was thinking about the mysterious stranger that saved his life from the dark Swampert last night. Who was she? Where is she now? He was so embroiled in his thoughts, he didn't even try to block the Haos energy infused strike that Wolfurio aimed at him. BAM! Drago was sent reeling into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise around him. Wolfurio withdrew his lance and grinned. "That's why you must watch out all time in combat Drago. Never know when your opponent will strike." Drago simply sighed. Hearing his sigh, Wolfurio knelt down beside his friend. Skyress swooped down from the sky and landed on her adoptive brother's shoulder, her golden eyes sparkling with concern.

"Is my music bothering you, Twilight?" he asked. Twilight looked up at him with blinking eyes.

"Huh? Oh, it's not your music, Spike," she answered. "I was just thinking again."

"Yeah, you alright too, Drago?" Skyress asked with concern in her voice. Wolfurio nodded. Boulderon finished splinting the doe's leg with a rock cast, then came lumbering up besides his friends.

"I'm alright Skyress," Drago replied, his emerald eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm just thinking again..."

"'Bout that mysterious hero of yers, SugarCube?" Applejack asked Twilight, looking up at the her.

"And about that mysterious hero of yours, Drag?" Wolfurio asked, looking at the fearsome Pyrus Dragonoid.

"Yes..." Twilight and Drago answered with sighs of defeat.

"I just can't get her voice out of my head," Drago explained. "It made me feel... loved and cared for."

"And I just couldn't get his voice out of my head," Twilight explained. "It made me feel like I'm…safe and protected."

"Um, no offense, Twilight," Fluttershy asked timidly, "but are you sure you and Drago didn't just imagined them? I mean, a bump like that could do those sorts of things to you." She then pointed at the bandage wrapped around Twilight's head to indicate said bump. Boulderon nodded as well.

"Yeah, and your bump looks painful, Drago," he said, motioning to the bandage wrapped around Drago's head.

"I'm sure I didn't _imagine_ him, Fluttershy," her friend answered her calmly. "I mean, if I did, how else did I end up at Dusknoir and Zecora's doorstep after the branch fell on me?"

"I'm with her on that one, Boulderon," the Pyrus answered his Subterra Golem friend. "I don't think I _imagined_ him either…or his comrade. If I did, how else did I end up with her at the doorstep after the Swampert attacked me?"

"They has a point there, y'all," Applejack concurred. "They couldn't have made it there unconscious."

"Not unless they were sleepwalking." Wolfurio followed as well.

"Yes." Skyress giggled alongside Spike's chuckle. "What are the odds of Drago and Twilight ever doing _that?_"

Meanwhile, a couple of miles from the outskirts of Ponyville, Marvin, Dialga, Queen Tyr'hanee, Dodgers, Palkia and Cadet lied exhausted by the river. Feeling the water splash against his face, Marvin opened his eyes and slowly got up to his feet. Dialga had water splashed roughly on her face as well, and she opened her eyes and slowly got up to her feet.

_I guess I'm _not _dead_, Marvin thought to himself before it just hit him. _Wait…why am on all fours?_ He then turned to the river to see his reflection.

_I'm... not dead? _Dialga thought to herself just before it hit her. _Wait... why am I on my hind legs?! _She then turned to the river to see her reflection.

What they saw astounded them. Instead of a Martian, Marvin is looking at a black Unicorn Pony. His new body has red eyes, and his mane is also red and made to look like the hairstyle of the Trojan horse. His tail is also red and handsomely groomed. And on his flanks are his Cutie Mark, crossed spears that are also red.

His body is not the only thing that has changed. His gloves and sneakers have morphed to fit his hooves. His helmet has molded to fit the shape of his head, moving around his mane, ears, and horn. And his skirt thing, though pretty much the same, fits his pony waist rather nicely.

Instead of a Dragon/Steel Pokemon, Dialga was looking at a blue Dragonoid. Her new body has crimson eyes, and her head was changed just to match Drago's, with a massive horn sprouting from the tip of her snout. But, it was silver instead of gold. Her tail was long and whip like. A pair of golden blades interlocked her chest, protecting the blue diamond that controlled time embedded in her chest. Her arms are long and slender, and tipped with five fingers, tipped with sharp claws. Rows of overlapping scales, blue and silver, covered her body. Her mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth, and her jaws felt... more powerful...

However, none of these could match the feelings of having... wings. She looked back to see a pair of massive wings, exactly matching Drago's, but blue and the razor edges were silver. She flapped them and they created a powerful whirlwind that whipped Palkia into the water with a cry of alarm. He quickly scrambled out of the water. She can tell that she's not dreaming since she saw it with her own eyes.

Also wanting to make sure he's not dreaming this, Marvin lifted up his hoof. His reflection did the same. He swished his tail. His reflection did the same. He smiled with his new mouth. His reflection did the same.

_It's real_, he thought with excitement. _I'm really a Unicorn. Discord kept his promise after all_. He reared up and laughed…only no sound came out of his new mouth.

_It's real, _Dialga thought with excitement. _I'm really a Dragonoid. Razenoid kept his promise after all. _She reared up and roared with happiness... only no sound came out of her maw.

_Oh, right_, they thought, calming down. _We gave up our voices temporarily._ They then turned to Tyr'hanee, Dodgers, Palkia and Cadet as they got up.

_I hope my queen is alright_, he said, trotting over to her…only to trip. _Darn it! I need to work on my new legs. Walking on all fours is more difficult than on two. _

_Marvin! _Dialga then rushed over to help her partner...only to trip and fall flat on her face. _Curses! I need to work on my new legs. Walking on two legs is more difficult then on four._ Tyr'hanee and Palkia rushed over to the fallen Martian-turned-Pony and Pokemon-turned Dragonoid.

"Commander, are you alright?" the queen asked.

"Captain, you hurt?" the Spacial God asked. They wanted to answer them, but how can they do so with no voices?

Marvin spotted a stick nearby and got an idea. Concentrating hard, he used the magic of his new horn to have the stick float over to him and write in the dirt. Dialga then began writing in the dirt as well with her new Dragonoid claws.

"_I am fine, Your Highness. I just need to work on my new legs, that's all._"

"_I am perfectly fine Palkia. I just need to work on my new legs. That's all. _The Spacial God and Martian Queen stared at Marvin's performance in shock.

"How…how did you do that, Commander?" Palkia asked, a little breathless and beyond belief. Now that Marvin thought about it, he never knew how he did it. It was his first time ever using his new horn.

"_I don't know,_" he wrote in answer. "_I just…knew. It must have come with my new body._"

_"Yes... that must be what happened,_" Dialga added.

"Well, this is just great!" Dodgers yelled at him. "You just _had_ to get yourself turned into a Unicorn and your guardian into a Dragonoid." Marvin, feeling bad that he had to worry his friends and queen like that, wrote into the dirt again to explain.

"_We're sorry, Dodgers, but we want to do it. How else am I to face Twilight and Dialga to face Drago?_"

"Twi-Twi-Twilight? Dra-Dra-Drago?" asked Cadet, confused at this response. "Who're they?"

"_Twilight Sparkle_," the Commander wrote, "_is a beautiful violet Unicorn whom I can tell is intelligent. Dialga and I met her and her guardian Drago last night at that storm. Twilight got hurt, and I saved her. She didn't get a good look at me, but she told her friend named Zecora that I was comforting and kind through my voice. She's just…wonderful._"

Dialga nodded as she wrote, _"And her guardian __Titanium Dragonoid, is a handsome Pyrus Dragonoid whom I can tell is very courageous. When he tried to help Twilight after she got hurt, a Swampert attacked him, and I saved him. He didn't get a good look at me, but he told his friend Dusknoir that I was comforting and brave through my voice. He's just...amazing..."_

"Oh, no!" Dodgers cried, palming his face. "Don't tell me you two fell in love!" The black Unicorn and his blue Dragonoid glared at him.

"_Of course we've fallen in love!_" Marvin wrote.

"_They're the ones; I know it!" _Dialga wrote.

"Aura senses?"

"_Aura senses_." Dodgers rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh as Tyr'hanee, Palkia, Dialga and Marvin stood up again.

"What are we to do, Dodgers?" Tyr'hanee asked.

"Well, we could sneak into the ruins and get their voices back," he answered. "That would change them back, and then—" He was suddenly cut off by a loud slam from Marvin's hoof and a fiery discharge of flames from Dialga's maw, which the duck quickly dodged.

"_NO!_" Marvin wrote furiously. "_I don't want to change back! I want to be this way so that I can be with Twilight!_"

"_And I want to be this way so I can be with Drago!" _Dialga added angrily.

"Why couldn't you just go talk to them as the real you?" asked Palkia.

"_I can't_," Marvin answered. "_If Twilight sees me as what I really am, she might get scared off or something. I don't know what she'll think of the real me._"

"_I can't either," _Dialga answered. "_If Drago sees me as what I really am, he might get scared off or something. I don't know what he'll think of the real me."_

"Look, Marv, Dia," Dodgers said to him calmly. "You're not seriously thinking about staying a Unicorn or Dragonoid forever, are you?"

"_Yes, we do_," the black unicorn answered, his angry eyes starting to well up. "_Why couldn't you understand that?"_

_"You're suppose to be our friend, Dodgers! " _the blue Dragonoid added, her furious eyes starting to well up.

"We _are_ friends," Dodgers stated. "I just don't trust those weirdoes back there. If we get you back your voices and change you back, we can take you back to Mars where they won't try to hurt you, and you can go on with your Commander and Captain lives and just be…just be…"

Dodgers slowly stopped when he saw Marvin and Dialga break into silent tears. Guilt had finally slapped him right in the face. All that his Martian and Pokemon friends wanted was to be with the Unicorn he had fallen in love with and to be with the Dragonoid she had fallen in love with, and the stupid duck acted like they were nothing. It was bad enough that he stole Tyr'hanee from Marvin; now he's tearing him and Dialga away from their chances with Twilight and Drago.

"Just be miserable for the rest of your lives," he finally finished sadly.

_Man, they'd make a career as travel agenst, _the black duck thought with a shake of his head, _cuz they're sending me on one heck of a guilt trip._

"Alright, alright," he sighed in defeat. "We'll help ya win Twilight and Drago. Just stop crying alrea—DYAUGH!" He was cut off again when Marvin threw his front legs around him and hugged him and Dialga threw her arms around them both and crushed them in a bone-breaking hug.

"Okay," he groaned, "okay, take it easy." Tyr'hanee and Palkia then thought of something.

"Commander, captain," they asked them, "are you sure they didn't get a good look at you?"

"_Twilight described me as a dark figure with a golden green hat and a red cloak,_" Marvin wrote. "_I'm guessing she must think I'm a Pony like she is_."

"_And Drago described me as blue and silver figure with a angelic aura," _Dialga wrote. _"I'm guessing he must think I'm a Dragonoid like he is."_

"Well, if you're going to match her description," Tyr'hanee answered, bringing out Marvin's red cloak, "you're going to have to wear the cape."

Palkia nodded as he tapped Dialga's diamond, causing an aura of blue light like an angel's to spout around her. Dialga smiled.

"And if you're going to match his description," her brother figure added, "you're going to have to use this aura."


	7. TwilightDraco meet MarvinDialga

**Ch. 7: Twilight and Drago Meet Marvin and Dialga**

As Twilight, Drago, Skyress, and Spike were getting ready to head back into Ponyville, Applejack, Wolfurio, Boulderon and Fluttershy were helping Twilight and Drago up just in case their bumps cause them to faint. Just then, Winona, Applejack's collie who was with them at the time, perked up her head and started sniffing the air. A second later, she jumped up to her feet, barking and wagging her tail with excitement.

"Winona, what in tarnation's gotten into you?" asked the surprised Applejack, turning to her dog. The canine then started running around the Ponies, the Bakugan, and Spike before running towards the river.

"Winona, wait!" Wolfurio cried, running after her alongside Applejack. Fluttershy, with Spike on her back, and Twilight ran after him. Drago and Skyress flew after them also.

At the river, Tyr'hanee had just finished putting the cape on Marvin.

"There," she said before standing back. "It looks good on you." Marvin then looked at his reflection in the river. He _does_ look good in his cape, especially as a Unicorn. And Dialga looks good with her blue aura.

"B-B-But how are gonna find Twi-Twi-the Unicorn and Dra-Dra-Drago the Bakugan?" asked Cadet. Before anyone can answer, they heard barking and turned to see Winona running towards them.

"Whoa!" Tyr'hanee cried, flying up to a tree. Palkia then dove into the river and made himself look like a rock in it. Dodgers and Cadet hid behind a rock, but Marvin and Dialga stood their ground. Since he has K-9, his Martian dog, as a pet, Marvin's considered a dog person.

Winona stopped in front of him, lowering her upper body with a wagging tail and happy pants. Marvin smiled as he then rubbed his hoof gently between her ears, careful not to hurt the dog. She definitely trusts him and Dialga.

"Winona!" The black Unicorn stopped petting the collie before looking up to see Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, and…Twilight…rush up to the river. Dialga looked up as well to see Wolfurio, Boulderon, Skyress, and…Drago…join the Ponies and dragon. Winona then happily ran up to her owner and her guardian, who gently patted her.

"Hey," Wolfurio chuckled, "what's up, girl?" The eight of them then looked up to see Marvin and Dialga standing there, blushing a little at the beautiful appearance of Twilight Sparkle and handsome appearance of Titanium Dragonoid.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy replied.

"That must be why she ran off like that," Boulderon chuckled.

"Wow," Spike replied as Twilight went up to Marvin, "I've never seen a _black_ Unicorn before…especially one with a haircut like that."

"And I've never seen a _blue _Dragonoid before," Skyress said as Drago went up to Dialga. "Blue aura's a lovely touch though."

Twilight, of course, was fascinated by this stranger. He looks just like the stranger who saved her last night. Of course, she couldn't be sure because she was blacking out at the time. Then again, it couldn't hurt to say hello.

Drago would've have scared off the black Unicorn to protect his partner, but he was enchanted by the other Dragonoid. Although he was blacking out at the time, he can tell that she's the one who saved him from that Swampert.

"Are you alright, sir?" Twilight asked as he shyly dug the front tip of his front left hoof in the dirt (he's fortunate that he erased what he and Dialga previously wrote into it). "You and your guardian don't have to worry about Winona; she's actually quite friendly."

They then looked into each other's eyes. Marvin could just melt into those sparkling amethysts; so beautiful, and yet so full of wisdom and smarts. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knows he'll be rushing things too quickly.

Seeing this, Drago stepped forward to stop the black Unicorn from pulling a fast one on Twilight. However, he stopped when he bumped into Dialga slightly and ended up looking into her eyes as she blushed. Dialga could just look into his emerald pools forever; so green like a lush jungle, and yet so full of courage and strength like a true knight. She wanted to kiss him, but it might startle him.

"Uh, no offense," Twilight finally said to Marvin with a slight blush, "but…you seem…familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"Yeah, you look familiar too," Drago said to Dialga after a slight clear of his throat. "Have I seen you before also?" Marvin and Dialga nodded quickly, and Twilight's heart leapt with joy before turning to her friends. When the other Dragonoid nodded, Drago smiled with excitement before turning to his fellow guardians.

"Spike!" she cried. "Guys! It's him, the one who saved me last night! I know it!"

"And she's the one who clobbered that Swampert for me," Drago added, referring to Dialga. "I'm sure of it!"

"Is that so?" Applejack replied with a pleased chuckle. "Well, what's yer name, pardner?"

"Yes, who might we address you as, miss?" Wolfurio asked Dialga with a smile. They were just so excited, Marvin and Dialga forgot that they couldn't talk and tried to answer them. But all that came out of their mouths was silence. Ashamed, they placed a front hoof and clawed hand on their throats.

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned Fluttershy. Picking up the stick with his horn's magic, Marvin wrote into the dirt again.

"_I'm sorry. We forgot that we lost our voices."_

"_But don't worry" _Dialga added with her claw in the dirt. "_We will get them back soon._" Twilight then looked down sadly as Drago frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied sadly. "I didn't know. You must think I'm some stupid jerk or something."

"You think _you're _embarrassed?" Drago asked, turning to her. "I've made myself an idiot in front of him _and _his Dragonoid." Hating the hurt look in their eyes, Marvin and Dialga quickly wrote into the dirt again.

"_No, no, don't blame yourself," _Marvin wrote._ "I just forgot that I'm temporarily mute now, that's all. My name is Marvin, by the way_." Twilight smiled in reply, a sign that the Martian-turned-Unicorn had cheered her up. Drago would have growled at Marvin, but he stopped at what Dialga wrote.

"_And you don't have to be ashamed; I too forgot about my temporary muteness. And my name is Dialga."_ Drago smiled to show the Pokemon-turned-Dragonoid has cheered him up.

"Nice to meet you, Marvin," she replied. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"And I'm her guardian, Titanium Dragonoid," Drago said to him with a glare, "so watch yourself, pal." He then turned to Dialga with a flirty smirk. "But _you _can call me Drago, my dear Dialga." She blushed with a smile as Spike then jumped off of Fluttershy's back, happy to have met a cool-looking Unicorn. Skyress, pleased to have met a beautiful Dragonoid, then landed on his shoulder.

"And I'm Spike," he said, "her number one assistant and adoptive brother."

"And I'm his guardian/Drago's number one assistant/adoptive brother Skyress of the Ventus Phoenixes."

"My name is…Fluttershy," the yellow Pegasus said, being her timid self around a new acquaintance. "And the golem is my guardian…Boulderon."

"Nice to meet you," the Subterra Bakugan said to them with a wave before Applejack grabbed Marvin's hoof and shook it furiously like she did to Twilight when they first met.

"Howdy-do there, Marvin," she said. "Name's Applejack."

"And I'm her guardian Haos Knight Wolfurio," Wolfurio introduced with a bow to Dialga. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Dialga." Twilight then noticed that Marvin was starting to get dizzy.

"Applejack, take it easy," she warned the Earth Pony. "You're overdoing it."

"Whoops," she replied, letting go of Marvin's hoof only to have it still shaking up and down. "Sorry 'bout that." Spike quickly stopped the shaking hoof for Marvin, but he was still dizzy he practically started to collapse.

"Whoa, careful!" Twilight cried, quickly moving under his neck to catch him. Noticing that his neck is resting on her back, Marvin started turning as red as his mane and tail. Drago's eyes started to burn with rage when he saw this and stepped forward to clobber Marvin. Dialga stepped forward to stop him, only to trip over her two feet. Fortunately, the red Dragonoid saw this.

"Whoa, I gotcha!" he cried, forgetting about Marvin and catching her instead. Realizing that he's holding her in a kneeling bridal position, Dialga's face started to turn violet with her blush mixing with her blue face. Drago couldn't help but notice how cute she looks.

Twilight then looked back at Marvin, concern shining in her amethyst eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, you took quite a tumble there, Dialga," Drago said to her.

Trying to overcome his nervousness, Marvin wrote into the dirt.

"_Yes, just a little…dizzy_." Dialga wrote into the dirt as well with her tail.

"_Same here."_

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy replied, being her usual caring self.

"You two must be exhausted after your journey," Boulderon stated, also with concern.

"Hey," Spike said to them, "why don't you stay at Ponyville"

"Yeah, I'm sure the others would love to meet you," Skyress concurred. Marvin and Dialga smiled in reply.

"_I would like that indeed_," he wrote in answer before standing up straight again. "_I might have a bit of trouble walking though_." Twilight smiled before moving to his side.

"Don't worry," she said, pressing her side into his gently. "Just lean into me, and I'll help you along the way. By then, you'll have that feeling back in your legs." Marvin blushed in reply but enjoyed feeling the Unicorn of his affections against him. It's almost like they're cuddling.

"Hey, wait just a second," Drago started before he spotted Dialga writing into the dirt again.

"_Drago, I would be happy to meet more of your fellow guardians, but I'm afraid I might be having a bit of trouble walking as well. If it's not too much trouble, could you…"_ Drago stopped her before she could finish, obviously forgetting about Marvin and Twilight for the distress of his new lady friend.

"Sure thing, Dialga," he said to her before helping her up. "Just hang onto me." Dialga obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her blush becoming deeper.

"_Thank you, Drago," _she wrote, causing him to smile at her.

"_And thank _you_, Twilight_," Marvin wrote in the dirt. As the group then started heading back to Ponyville with their new friends, Marvin and Dialga looked back at the tree in which Tyr'hanee's hiding, the river where Palkia's hiding and the rock where Dodgers and the Cadet are hiding. The queen and Spacial Dragon smiled at them, as did Cadet. Dodgers gave them a wink/thumbs-up. Feeling confident, Marvin turned to Twilight and walked alongside her, as did Dialga to Drago, both feeling themselves getting used to walking on all fours and only two back legs more and more by the minute.


	8. Meet the Others

**Ch.8: Meeting the Others**

A short while later, Marvin, Dialga, and their new friends have arrived into Ponyville. It was then that Rainbow Dash and Helios accidentally crashed into Marvin and Dialga, knocking all four of them into a mud puddle created from the storm last night. Fortunately, Marvin's no longer leaning into Twilight and is now walking on his own, and Dialga's no longer being held by Drago and is now walking on her own.

"Rainbow! Helios!" Scootaloo and Gabite cried as they, Sweetie Belle, Dragonair, Apple Bloom and Fraxure galloped over to the shocked group. "Are you two okay?" Twilight and Drago then ran over to the two Ponies and their tangled up Guardians.

"Rainbow, what in the world were you doing?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, what in Vestroia's name is wrong with you, Helios?!" Drago demanded, his tone in shock.

"Sorry 'bout that. Yeesh! Take a chill pill, bro!" The Darkus Dragonoid answered, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, sorry," Rainbow answered answered. "Helios and I were trying out a new stunt with the girls and Pokemon helping us out. Looks like we need to work on the timing on my brakes and his rock turbines." She and Helios then turned to Marvin and Dialga, who sat up and are all covered in mud like they are. Helios' robotic system quickly cleaned the mud and water up before he got up.

"By the way, Twilight," Rainbow then asked with a teasing tone, "who's your new boyfriend here?" Marvin blushed with wide eyes as Twilight glared at the snickering Pegasus.

"And who's your new girlfriend here, Drago?" Helios also teased. Dialga blushed violet as Drago glared at the snickering Darkus Guardian.

"He's not my boyfriend, Rainbow," Twilight answered. "We've only just met. Anyway, his name is Marvin, and he's new here."

"And she's not my girlfriend, Helios," Drago answered, "since we've only just met also. Anyway, she's Marvin's guardian Dialga, and she's new here too."

"He's the feller that saved Twilight last night," Applejack added as the Cutie Mark Crusaders stopped beside her.

"Yeah, and she's the lady that saved Drago last night," Wolfurio added as the Circle of Evolution Seekers stopped beside him. The three little fillies and their unevolved guardians' jaws dropped with surprise before running up to the black Unicorn and blue Dragonoid.

"You saved Twilight?" Scootaloo cried to Marvin. "That's so cool."

"And you saved Drago?" Gabite cried to Dialga. "That's so awesome!"

"You must've been darn-tootin' brave to face a storm like that," added Apple Bloom.

"And you've must been willing to stare death in the face to face the dark Swampert like that," concurred Fraxure.

"Not to mention handsome," finished the swooning Sweetie Belle. "Do you have a younger brother?"

"And you're beautiful," finished the swooning Dragonair. "Do you have a younger sister?"

"Okay, girls," Rainbow said to the little fillies with a chuckle. "Okay, easy."

"Yeah, one question at a time," Helios laughed. He and his partner then turned to Dialga and Marvin.

"Sorry about crashing into you two like that, Dia," he said to the Dragonoid.

"Yeah, you okay too, Marv?" Rainbow asked. They then opened their mouths to answer, but once again, Dialga and Marvin forgot that they have no voice.

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom and Fraxure asked as the Unicorn and his guardian looked down sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, girls and guys," Fluttershy answered with a frown. "We've forgot to mention. Marvin and Dialga lost their voices."

"They did?" Rainbow and Helios replied before turning back to Marvin and Dialga.

"Gosh, sorry to hear that, Marv and Dia," Rainbow then replied.

"Yeah, but it'll be awesome to get to know the stallion and dragoness who saved Twi and Dra here," Helios added, causing them to smile in reply. Rainbow then held her front hoof out to Marvin, while Helios held his claws out to Dialga.

"Name's Infinity Helios," the Darkus Bakugan said, "but you can just call me Helios." Dialga smiled as she grabbed his claw and shook it with a smile.

"And I'm his partner Rainbow Dash," Rainbow greeted. Marvin took her hoof and shook it gently with a smile.

"And I'm Scootaloo," the little orange Pegasus said to him happily.

"I'm her guardian Gabite, soon to be a mighty Garchomp!" the little sand dragon boasted proudly.

"Name's Apple Bloom," the little Earth Pony introduced. "I'm Applejack's lil' sister."

"Ya can just call me Fraxure," Fraxure concurred. "I'm Apple Bloom's guardian, soon to be a powerful Haxorus. I'm also Wolfurio's little brother."

Sweetie Belle batted her eyes at him. "I'm Sweetie Belle…" the little Unicorn sighed batting her eyelashes at Marvin.

"And I'm her guardian Dragonair, soon to be a... a... awe-spiring... Dragonite..." Dragonair sighed as well, batting his eyelashes at Dialga. Applejack, Wolfurio, Helios, and Rainbow chuckled at the little cute scene before noticing Marvin's clothes and Dialga's scales.

"Uh-oh," Applejack stated. "Sorry to break it ya, pardners, but looks like your duds are messier than an oinker in a mud puddle."

Marvin and Dialga looked themselves over. Marvin's cape, skirt, and helmet protected his body from the mud but got muddy themselves in the process. And Dialga's sapphire scales had protected her body from the mud, but got muddy themselves in the progress also.

"Maybe Rarity can get you some new clothes so your other ones get cleaned up," Spike replied to Marvin. "Wait until you meet her."

"Oh yeah, and Taylean can polish your scales until they're brand new!" Skyress added to Dialga. "Wait until you meet him."

A short while later, the group had reached the Carousel Boutique and entered. Inside, Rarity was fastening a ruby into the center of a faux rose sown into the heart of a red gown, while Taylean was chopping some diamonds with the razor sharp blades in his gauntlets.

"Hi, sis," Sweetie Belle swooned, hearts dancing around her head as she gazed at Marvin.

"Hey, bro," Dragonair swooned as well, hearts dancing around his head as he gazed at Dialga.

"Greetings, Dragonair," the Ventus Ninja replied obliviously as he turned to greet him and the others.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle," the older Unicorn said obliviously as she turned to her and the others, "you've arrived just in time. Taylean and I have just finished—OH, MY STARS!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF VESTROIA!" Taylean cried. He and his partner stared at Marvin and Dialga in shock at their muddy appearance.

"Oh, Rarity, Taylean, we're sorry," Twilight said.

"Yeah," Drago explained, "we didn't mean to get mud on your clean floors. We just—"

"We're not concerned about our floors, Twilight and Drago dears," the white unicorn stated.

"Yes," her guardian added. "We were referring to your beau's clothes and your lady-friend's scales. What happened?"

"Long story short," Rainbow and Helios answered, "We crashed into them…ac-ci-den-tal-ly!"

"And he's _not_ my boyfriend," Twilight stated. "His name's Marvin, and he's the Unicorn who saved me last night."

"And she's _not_ my girlfriend," Drago added, annoyed at the mistake they made. "Her name's Dialga, and she's the Dragonoid who saved me last night."

"I see," Rarity replied. "Well, heroes should not go unrewarded."

"Yes, I'm certain we, Fluttershy, and Boulderon can get them cleaned up for you," Taylean concurred before turning to said Pegasus and Golem. "If you do not mind, of course."

"Not at all," Fluttershy replied. "I'd be happy to help."

"Me, too," Boulderon concurred.

"Excellent!" Rarity cried, clapping her front hooves together.

"Please, come this way, Marvin and Dialga," Taylean said. "We will get you two cleaned up." His partner then went behind Marvin and started ushering him to the other room. He went behind Dialga and started ushering her to the other room.

"Oh, Rarity, Taylean, before we forget," Twilight said. "We just want to let you know that Marvin and Dialga lost their voices temporarily.

"Yeah," Drago added, "so please don't be offended if they don't say anything."

"They're mute?" Taylean replied, turning to the blue Dragonoid.

"Oh, the poor things," Rarity concurred, turned to the black Unicorn.

"Well, don't you worry, Marvin," Rarity stated with a confident smile. "We'll make you two look so good, even Twilight shall be swooning over you."

"And you'll look so gorgeous, Lady Dialga," Taylean exclaimed, "even Dialga will swoon over you."

"I think he's already got your sister swooning, Rare," Rainbow laughed, referring to the lovestruck filly.

"Yeah, and she your brother, Tay," Helios chuckled, referring to the lovestruck Dragon Pokemon.

A while later, at Twilight and Drago's Library, the girls and the guys have noticed that Pinkie and Trister had found out about Marvin and Dialga somehow and are now planning a lunch/party for them in said library. While Applejack, Wolfurio, Apple Bloom, Fraxure, Rainbow, Helios, Gabite, and Scootaloo helped them set it up and told them about Marvin and Dialga, Twilight, Drago, Skyress and Spike sent a letter to Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus, telling them about the black Unicorn and his blue Dragonoid.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet Marvin," Pinkie Pie said gleefully as Twilight and Drago joined them. "I bet he and Twilight would make a cute couple."

"And I can't wait to meet Dialga!" Infinity Trister chuckled gleefully as well. "I bet she and Drago would make a cute couple too."

"Guys, we just met this morning," Twilight laughed with a blush.

"Yeah..." Drago chuckled with a blush, but since his face was already crimson, nopony or noguardian could tell.

"Ida know, Twilight," Spike teased. "I think Marvin's into you. When you caught him, I saw him blush like crazy."

"And if I don't know any better, Drago," Skyress concurred with a snicker. "I think Dialga's into you too. When you caught her, I saw her blush like crazy.

"Whoa-ho-ho, Nelly," Applejack chuckled to Twilight. "Sounds like you got yerself the big one, Sugar Cube!"

"Sounds like you got yourself the big one, buddy!" Wolfurio grinned, slapping his hand onto the Dragonoid's shoulder.

"Well, he is handsome, I agree," the violet Unicorn replied with a giggle. "And he seems like such a sweet and smart guy. I wonder if he _does _like me."

"And his guardian is lovely, I'll give her that," the red Dragonoid replied with a chuckle. "And she seems like such a sweet and caring girl. I wonder if she _does_ like me…

"But Marvin better not make this too quick... or he'll feel a roasting sharp pain between his shoulder blades!" he added, a hint of slight overprotectiveness clearly evident in his voice, as fire spouted from between his fangs like a fiery waterfall as he drew the Flare Blade from its sheath and swung it around him.

"Drago…" Twilight warned with a glare at him, and he sighed and slid the blade back into its sheath.

"Sorry…" Just then, there was a knock at the door. Spike and Skyress went up and opened it, seeing that it's Rarity and Taylean.

"Oh, thank you, Spike and Skyress," Rarity said to the blushing dragon and his blushing Sky Phoenix guardian.

"Oh, wait until Twilight and Drago see Marvin and Dialga's new looks," Taylean added. They turned to said stallion and dragon as they, Sweetie Bell, Dragonair, Boulderon, and Fluttershy came in.

"Well, come on in, you two," Boulderon ushered.

"Yes," Fluttershy said sweetly, "no need to be shy." Marvin and Dialga obeyed and stepped in slowly.

Twilight stared at the Black Unicorn in awe. His mane was given a new hairstyle, much like Prince Blueblood's, but much more elegant. His tail was also brushed out that it sparkled like a river of rubies. He has on his shoes, but his skirt was replaced by a red jacket with a pink carnation and red pants. His helmet was gone too, but then again, it would ruin his new hairdo.

Drago was also staring at Dialga in awe with wide eyes. Her scales were polished like crazy, Taylean's razor sharp blades had clearly cut away the mud. Drago could see his own face in the gleaming surface. Her tail was brushed and cleaned, the scales gleaming. The pair of golden blades interlocking her chest had been polished and brushed, while the diamond in her chest, not unlike his own, gleamed with rainbow colors. Her wings, though, was the most beautiful. They were covered with gleaming rows of mother of pearl layers, and shined like seven suns.

"We hope you don't mind," Fluttershy explained. "His old clothes were dirty, so Rarity made him some new ones while they wash up.

"Yeah," Boulderon explained, "and her scales were dirt covered, so Taylean used his claws and well... a razor edged power brush to clear away the dirt."

"Wow, just wow," Rainbow said with a smile as Marvin went up to the Unicorn of his dreams, and Dialga went up to the Dragonoid of her dreams.

"They look great!" Helios stated. "Huh, guys?"

"Uh," Twilight said with a smile once she snapped out of it, "yeah. You look handsome, Marvin."

"And you look beautiful, Dialga," Drago stated, also snapping out of it. Marvin gave Twilight a smile as he uses his horn's magic to write a message for her with paper and a quill. Dialga smiled also as she used energy from the diamond in her chest to make shining words appear in midair.

"_Thank you, Twilight,_" Marvin wrote.

"_And thank you as well, Drago,_" Dialga wrote before Pinkie Pie and Trister went up to them.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" the pink Pony cried in her hyper state. "Nice to meet, Marvin! We heard you helped Twilight, so we made this party for you and Dialga to thank you! Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Hi! I'm her guardian Infinity Trister!" her guardian cried in his hyper state as well. "Nice to meet you, Dialga! We heard you helped Drago, so we made this party just for you and Marvin to thank you both! Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Marvin and Dialga stared at them in awe. They were acting so hyper; it surprised them more than the party they set up for them.

"_Uh, yes,_" Dialga answered. "_Thank you, Pinkie Pie and Infinity Trister_."

"Sorry about Pinkie Pie and Trister's…hyperness," Twilight answered as they walked over to the dinner table together. "They're just so full of energy and wants everypony to have a good time."

"_Well,_" Marvin wrote with a smile, "_they certainly have made us feel welcome._"

Drago simply glared at him, fire burning in his eyes. He did not approve of this... Marvin. Everything that made him the immensely good guardian in him was screaming at him that he was not to be trusted... Right now, he'll focus on Dialga, but he'll keep an eye on this... Marvin also...

Everyone then enjoyed lunch and the party. Marvin and Dialga has gotten along very well with Twilight and Drago's friends, who have become very fond of him as well. They feel as though they fit right in with the Ponies and their Guardians. Even Spike, Skyress, and Owliscious seem to have taken a liking to the black Unicorn and his blue Dragonoid guardian.

"Marvin's just so cool!" the little dragon stated.

"And so is Dialga, right, Owliscious?" the little Sky Phoenix asked.

"Hoo…"

"Marvin and Dialga, duh," Spike answered. "They wrote to us that they are great warriors and had fought in many battles!" Overhearing the little dragon and his Sky Phoenix Guardian, Marvin and Dialga smiled and wished for the chance to chuckle. Marvin has grown very fond of the little dragon like a little brother. And Dialga has grown very fond of the little phoenix like a little sister.

Thinking about his inability to talk, Marvin frowned. He wanted so badly to tell Twilight how he truly feels for her. Not through paper and ink, but through words spoken from his own mouth. Yet he knows that he'll only get his voice back from Discord when he fulfills his payment: deliver the package to Princess Celestia. Oh, but can he get to her without arousing suspicion or hurting Twilight?

Dialga also frowned at the thought of her inability to talk. She wanted to tell Drago how she truly feels for him. Not through writing or through temporal energy, but through words spoken from her own mouth. Yet she knows she'll only get her voice back from Razenoid when she fulfills her payment: deliver the package to Lady Arceus. Oh, but can she get to her without arousing suspicion or hurting Drago?

BURP! Marvin and Dialga jumped with surprise as Spike and Skyress belched out two green flames that materialized into two rolls of snow white paper.

"_What in the world was that?_" Dialga wrote as Twilight picked up the roll with her magic and Drago picked up the other one with his claw.

"Oh, that's how Princess Celestia communicates with Twilight and Lady Arceus communicates with Drago," Rainbow Dash explained to them.

"The princess is Twilight's mentor while Lady Arceus is Drago's mentor." Marvin and Dialga couldn't believe their ears. The High Ruler of Equestria is his beloved Twilight's mentor? And the Lady of Light and Good is her beloved Drago's mentor? They certainly didn't see that one coming.

"_They must be very honored indeed_," Marvin wrote with a smile. Seeing what their new acquaintances have written, Twilight and Drago smiled with a blush before reading their letters from the Princess and Lady.

"I've told the Princess about what you have done for me, Marvin," Twilight then said to the black Unicorn.

"And I've told the Lady about what you've done for me, Dialga," Drago said to the blue Dragonoid. "They said they'll be pretty busy tomorrow, but they'll be happy to come to Ponyville the next day to meet you and offer you their thanks."

Marvin and Dialga smiled in reply. If the Princess and Lady come here the day after tomorrow, they'll have the chance to fulfill their payment to Discord and Razenoid before their three days are up. Marvin can only hope that he and Twilight will fulfill True Love's Kiss before said time is out. And Dialga can only hope that she and Drago will fulfill True Love's Kiss before said time is out.

"_It will be wonderful to meet their Majesties_," Marvin wrote in answer.

"_By the way,_" Dialga then asked,"_what can we do for tomorrow?_"

"The Princess and Lady suggested that we show you around Ponyville," Twilight answered. "It will be the perfect chance for you to get to know the town."

"_Anything to get better acquainted with you, my dear Twilight_," Marvin wrote with a smile.The last part made Twilight blush even more.

Seeing this, Drago stepped forward with a growl before he saw the words appear before him from Dialga.

"_I would do _anything _to get acquainted with you as well, my dear Drago._" Drago blush in reply before smiling at her.

Spike, Skyress, the Circle of Evolution Seekers, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed this immediately. Within a secret spot, the eight of them devised a plan to get Marvin and Twilight together, as well as Dialga and Drago.

Later into the night, Twilight and Drago offered Marvin and Dialga to stay with them, Skyress, and Spike. They even have a spare bedroom for them to sleep. As they all drifted off to sleep, Marvin imagined the wonderful things he'll see with Twilight at his side, hopefully filling his dreams with images of him and Twilight together in a state of romance. Dialga also imagined the wonderful things she'll see with Drago by her side, hopefully filling her dreams with images of her and Drago together in a state of romance...


	9. Unicorn Dragonoid Courtship

**Ch.9: Unicorn and Dragonoid Courtship**

The next morning, Marvin and Dialga joined Twilight, Drago, Skyress, and Spike for some breakfast. Since Twilight and Drago will be with Marvin and Dialga all day, Spike and Skyress have their day all to themselves. In secret, they plan to use this day-off in helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Circle of Evolution Seekers get their two Unicorn friends and two Dragonoid friends together…romantically, that is. And what is their cover story, you may ask? Spending the day helping Rarity and Taylean, of course!

"Have fun at Rarity and Taylean's, you two," Twilight said to them, oblivious about their real plan, as the six of them stepped out the door after breakfast.

"We will," Skyress said as she and Spike waved at her, Drago, Dialga, and Marvin as the four of them left to see the town. Once they're a good distance away, the little dragon and his guardian turned to the back of the library, where Apple Bloom, Fraxure, Sweetie Belle, Dragonair, Gabite, and Scootaloo are hiding.

"You guys ready?" Spike asked.

"Ready!" the Dragon trio answered.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders Operation Hook-Up is a go!" the filly trio cheered. The eight of them then followed Twilight, Drago, Dialga, and Marvin at a good distance so as not to catch their attention.

The two Unicorns and their guardians were having a wonderful time together. The first place they visited was the marketplace. With all the hustle and bustle going about, they were unaware of Spike, Skyress, the Dragon Pokemon, and the little fillies following them. As they passed a bouquet cart, an idea formed in Sweetie Belle's head, and she whispered it to Spike and Skyress. With a wink, the two of them went up to the cart with some cash on Spike.

"Two rose bouquets, please," he said, handing him the money. With a nod, the seller handed him two bouquets; one of red roses with a pink one in the center, and the other of pink roses with a red one in the center. Spike then took the red bouquet while Skyress took the pink one. She then flew over Drago and dropped it into his pouch before hiding in a nearby cloud, and Spike then tossed it into Marvin's saddle pack before diving into a nearby bush.

Marvin and Drago stopped with a blink of surprise when they felt something fall into their packs. Looking at it, Marvin spotted a bouquet of red roses with a pink rose in the center inside. Drago was also surprised to find a bouquet of pink roses with a red one in the center in his pack. Who would toss two fine bouquets like these in their packs? The black Unicorn and red Dragonoid then looked up at the bouquet seller, who just smiled at them.

"Don't worry," she whispered to them. "They're on me." Marvin blinked when Twilight spoke to him.

"Marvin, what's wrong?" Getting the idea about the bouquet in his head, Marvin used his horn's magic to pick up the bouquet and hand it to her. Her cheeks turned pink at the lovely flowers.

"Oh, Marvin," she said to him as she took the bouquet. "They're beautiful…" With a smirk at the pink rose, Marvin then lifted it out of the bouquet and stuck it gently into her mane, just at the front of her ear. Drago's bottom jaw dropped when he saw this.

"_It looks much better on you_," Marvin wrote in the parchment he brought with him.

"Oh, Marvin," Twilight laughed shyly. After putting the bouquet in her saddle pack, the two Unicorns set out again to see the town. Drago glared after them with gritting teeth.

"Why, I oughta…" He stopped when Dialga placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her.

"_Is everything alright, Drago?_" she wrote, concern on her face.

"Uh, yeah," Drago assured her with a smile before he remembered his own bouquet and got it out. "Uh…for you." He then held it up to her, and the blue Dragonoid took it with a smile.

"_Oh, Drago,_" she said, taking out the red one and putting it onto her horn. "_They're beautiful._"

"I really like the red one myself," Drago said with a smile. "It really brings out your eyes." Realizing what he just said, the red Dragonoid looked away with a blush, as did Dialga with a blush also at his words.

"Drago?" Twilight called. "Dialga?"

"Coming!" Drago called back as he gently took Dialga's hand, and they followed their two Unicorn partners. Spike and Skyress popped their head out of their hiding spots as the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Circle of Evolution Seekers rushed over to them (Skyress flew down to them, of course).

"Phase One of Operation Hook-Up completed," Skyress said to them as Spike stepped out of the bush, and the little fillies smiled in reply as his guardian perched onto his shoulder.

Meanwhile, just a good distance ahead of the Unicorn couple and Dragonoid couple, Dodgers, Cadet, Palkia, and Queen Tyr'hanee (disguised, of course) were waiting for Marvin, Drago, Dialga, and Twilight to approach.

"Here they come," Tyr'hanee whispered to Dodgers and Palkia.

"Are you sure this will work, Dodgers?" her guardian asked.

"He's got his cape with him, right?" the duck answered.

"Yes?"

"Then it'll work." With that, he and the Spacial Dragon took a bucket of water they had close by and dumped its contents out across the path.

As Marvin, Drago, Dialga, and Twilight were leaving the marketplace to see the other parts of Ponyville, Marvin spotted a puddle out in front of them and quickly held his front leg out in front of his crush. Drago would've smacked him had he not noticed the puddle also and stopped Dialga.

"What the—" Twilight started before she saw the puddle. "Wow, that was close. A few more steps, and we would've—" She stopped when Marvin took off his cape and laid it over the puddle.

"_Allow me_," he wrote before holding his hoof up to her. Returning his smile bashfully, she took it, and Marvin gently guided her across the cape. Drago reluctantly did the same and helped Dialga across the cape, glaring at Marvin.

"Marvin, if I don't know any better," Twilight said as he packed his now wet cape into his saddle pack, "I'd say you're charming me." Marvin smiled with a deep red blush.

"_Well, truth be told_," he wrote, "_I find you rather…charming yourself_." Drago's eye started twitching with a growl.

"Oh, Marvin," she replied, looking away with a shy, blushing smile. "You're just saying that."

"_No, really_," he wrote quickly. "_You have that intelligent aura on you that I find radiant._"

"Intelligent aura?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"_I have this thing call aura senses. I can sense a certain aura on someone that tells me whether that someone is good news or bad news. Dialga has that sort of thing as well._"

"Really?" Drago replied, turning to the blue Dragonoid and forgetting about his anger towards Marvin. "Well…what does my aura say about me?"

"_That you are brave and caring,_" she answered with a smile. Drago blushed with a sheepish chuckle.

"Well, uh," he stuttered, "I…have my moments…"

"Wow," Twilight replied to Marvin. "And I thought you were amazing before."

"_Not as amazing as you_," he wrote with a blush.

"Oh, Marvin," she replied, leaning into his side. "You're such a sweet guy." Marvin's heart began fluttering like crazy. He can only hope that it will be enough to earn him a kiss, but he knows he shouldn't rush it. They had only known each other for at least a day.

_I can only hope that I fulfill the spell soon_, he thought to himself as they continued their stroll through the town.

Drago glared after them before feeling someone nuzzling into the side of his neck and saw that it's Dialga. He immediately forgot his anger and smiled at her before they caught up with their partners.

The four of them then enjoyed the rest of their day together, not knowing about Spike, Skyress, the Circle of Evolution Seekers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dodgers, Cadet, Palkia, and Queen Tyr'hanee helping out in the romance. When they stopped at the Sugar Cube Corner for some tea and sweets, Mr. and Mrs. Cake brought them lit candles. Mrs. Cake then said that they're scented candles she and Pinkie Pie want to try out and see what the customers think. What the two Unicorns and two Dragonoids don't know is that Spike, Skyress, Fraxure, and Apple Bloom gave them those candles to put them in a romantic mood. After all, one of the many romantic scenes is a couple enjoying a meal together in candlelight…even though it's still daylight outside.

After the Sugar Cube Corner, they went to a dancing square where some Ponies were dancing to some music and shared a slow dance. Unknown to them, Dodgers and Tyr'hanee requested the romantic song they're dancing to from the DJ.

Despite their friends' efforts to create a romantic courtship, neither the two Dragonoids nor the two Unicorn Ponies shared a kiss.

Later on, as the sun was setting to end Day Two of Marvin's Unicorn form and Dialga's Dragonoid form, the Martian and Twilight decided to take a boat ride across a large pond surrounded by willow trees while the Temporal Dragon and Drago rested under the branches of the largest willow nearby. As the two Unicorns were riding in the boat together while their guardians watched them nearby, the twelve matchmakers watch them, not knowing of each other's presence.

"Scootaloo, move your wings," Apple Bloom hissed as they, Sweetie Belle, and Spike hid behind some ferns. "I can't see a thing!"

"Yeah, Skyress," Fraxure hissed as they, Dragonair, and Gabite hid behind another one nearby. "C'mon, we wanna know what's going on!"

"Nothing's going on, that's what!" the little Ventus Pegasus grumbled, glaring at the two Unicorns and two Dragonoids.

"Yeah," Scootaloo concurred with a glare. "Despite _all_ that romance we're putting them through, they haven't puckered up once."

"Well, it's not a good idea to kiss on a first date," Sweetie Belle stated quietly. "Rarity and Taylean say that's how you rush too quickly into a relationship."

"Especially when your chaperone's your guardian," Dragonair added.

Meanwhile, Dodgers, Cadet, Palkia, and Queen Tyr'hanee were watching the double-daters on the other side of the pond.

"Jeez, why don't they just kiss them already and get it over with?" Dodgers grumbled from behind a willow tree.

"They probably don't want to rush things," Tyr'hanee answered. "Besides, the spell will only work when their lovers returns the kiss."

"She has a point, sir," Cadet stated.

"Well, yeah," the duck protested, "but they now have _tomorrow evening_ to kiss those two! They better hurry up if they wants to stay with Twilight and Drago." Palkia then began thinking a bit.

"I got it!" he said with a snap of his claws. He then reached into Tyr'hanee pack and pulled out a portable stereo.

"Good thing we had this charged before we left the ship," he said as her partner got the idea and put a CD in.

"Uh, what is it you're doing?" asked the confused Dodgers.

"Creating the mood," Palkia answered, turning on the stereo. "This is a Martian CD with romantic music played on a bi-ola."

"A what?" asked Cadet.

"It's like an Earth viola," Tyr'hanee explained, "only it made of two violas fashioned into one."

"Huh," Dodgers replied. "Makes me wonder what your cellos look like." Brushing it aside, Tyr'hanee pressed the play button and turned up the volume.

In the boat, Twilight perked up her head to some strange music.

"What is that?" she asked. Marvin, of course, recognized that music. It is a Martian bi-ola! How in the world did _that_ get here?

"It sounds like two violas in sync with each other," she said with a smile. "It's so…beautiful…"

"_Maybe a pair of Ponies are practicing on their violas_," he wrote, surprised that she finds Martian music enchanting.

"They've chosen a good time to do so," she replied, leaning into his side. Marvin smiled in reply, enjoying this moment with her. Drago isn't enjoying what he's seeing though.

"Okay, seriously," he growled, "that guys starting to get on my nerves." He then noticed the slightly hurt look in Dialga's eyes and regretted what he said.

"Uh, don't get me wrong, Dia," he said quickly. "I know you care about your partner. It's just that…*sigh*…all those years I've been Twilight's guardian, I've been very protective of her. I think this might be what my mentor Lady Arceus was telling me about."

"_What did she tell you?_" Dialga asked.

"Well," the red Dragonoid answered, "according to her, if a female partner has a male guardian, and the partner meets this guy who wants to be her boyfriend, the guardian will become overprotective of his partner and must challenge the suitor to a Courtship Battle. If the suitor beats the guardian, he is granted permission to court the guardian's partner. But if he looses…" Drago gulped before he finished. "Then the guardian must decide whether or not to erase the suitor's memories of the partner he fell in love with." He frowned when he saw the tears in Dialga's eyes at the last part and nuzzled her in comfort.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like that," he begged softly. "I don't wanna do that either, but I have to. It's the way of the male guardian."

"_Why don't you want to do it?_" she asked.

"Two reasons," he answered. "One, I know how fond Twilight is of him. And two…I don't want you to forget about me. You're a wonder Dragonoid, Dialga, and I don't think I can ever replace that." Dialga, now more hopeful than before, then nuzzled her cheek into his throat.

"_Don't forget, Dialga,_" she said. "_You decide whether or not Marvin should forget about Twilight if you do beat him in the Courtship Battle._" Drago then hugged her with a smile on his face at those words.

The double-daters then looked around them and saw that they're not the only ones enchanted by the music and moments. About a hundred fireflies have appeared and started to dance around the boat and willow tree.

"Wow, I didn't know Martian music could do that to fireflies," Dodgers said to Tyr'hanee.

"Me, neither," she stated in awe. "Must have something to do with musical vibes or something."

Meanwhile, Spike, Skyress, the Circle of Evolution Seekers, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders saw the magic that was going on.

"I don't what's causing that," Dragonair said, "but this gives me an idea. Sweetie Belle, time to put that Sparkling Spell Rarity and Taylean taught us to good use."

"Got it," the little Unicorn replied. They then placed her horn tip and his tail tip into the water's surface and concentrated hard. The horn and tail then began glowing, and a sparkling aura grew from them, spreading across the pond's surface to make it glitter like sapphires.

"Wh-Where did th-that come from?" asked Cadet, pointing at the glittering aura.

"I don't know," Palkia answered, "but it seems to be making it work. Look!"

All twelve watched as Marvin and Twilight looked into each other's eyes and Dialga and Drago looked into each other's eyes. Ruby red into amethyst violet…amethyst violet into ruby red…crimson red into emerald green…emerald green into crimson red…They then started to lean closer to each other slowly.

"I think they're gonna kiss!" Apple Bloom cried, jumping on top of Fraxure's head and covering his eyes with her front hooves.

"Apple Bloom, get off!" her guardian hissed, flailing his arms about. "I can't see a thing!" Fortunately, the couples didn't hear them. They were too focused on each other…on their feelings…on—

Twilight then pulled away with a cry as a sudden downpour fell on them! Draco did the same with a cry of surprise before his lips met Dialga's!

"Aw, no!" Spike cried as Fraxure got Apple Bloom off of him.

"We better head back!" Skyress said, and the eight of them ran off for home.

"Aw, this was just great!" Dodgers grumbled as he, Tyr'hanee, Palkia, and Cadet ran for cover. "And we were so close, too!" Back with Twilight and Marvin, they have just docked their boat and are now running back to Ponyville along with their guardians.

_I can't believe it_, Marvin thought, wanting to hit himself in the face. _We were just about to kiss, and _this _happens! Wait…she was about to kiss me as I was about to kiss her. Is it possible that…she likes me too?_ He felt like flying. She must like him. She must!

_I was so close! _Dialga thought to herself with a silent groan. _We were about to…kiss? Oh, my goodness! He wanted to kiss me too! He must _really _like me!_

It has been decided for Marvin and Dialga. Once they give Arceus and Celestia the packages and get their voices back, they will tell Twilight and Drago their true feelings for them. Not through writing, but through their own voices.


	10. Meeting Turned Disastrous

**Ch.10: A Meeting Turned Disastrous**

Marvin and Dialga woke up the next morning to the sound of hustle and bustle outside of the library. Apparently, word got about Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus coming to Ponyville to meet and thank them, so the town must be preparing to welcome them. The Martian and his guardian then got up from bed and went over to the kitchen, where Spike and Skyress were preparing some pancakes for breakfast. Marvin's heart beat faster when Twilight, who's sitting at the table, turned to him with a smile. And Dialga felt her face blush when she saw Drago also there, smiling when he saw her.

"Morning, Marvin," Twilight said as he and Dialga sat down with them. "Morning,  
Dialga."

"Did you sleep well?" asked Drago.

"_Yes, we have_," Marvin wrote on the parchment Twilight has out for him. "_Thanks for asking._"

"_You as well, we hope?_" Dialga asked.

"Sure did," Drago answered. Spike and Skyress then came over with the pancakes. Spike, of course, had the ones with the gemstones, and Skyress got the ones with birdseed sprinkled on them. Marvin and Dialga don't think it's odd; Skyress _is _a bird, and Twilight told them yesterday that dragons consider gems a delicacy, like bonbons or couscous. To the Martian and Temporal Dragon, gems are also a special way to enhance the fire inside of them. You know, like a fuel source or something.

"So did you four have a good time?" Spike asked the two Unicorns and two Dragonoids.

"We sure did," Twilight answered, "but it was rather strange to be honest." Spike and Skyress began sweating a little, scared that they might be on to them.

"St-Strange?" Skyress stuttered. "Like what?"

"Well, for starters," Drago answered, "somepony dropped a bouquet of red roses in Marvin's saddle pack for him to give to Twilight (not the growling through clenched teeth) and a bouquet of pink roses into my pack for me to give to Dialga. Then a puddle of water appeared out of nowhere, so Marvin and I used his cape to help the girls cross over."

Spike and Skyress stopped sweating and arched their eyebrows to each other in surprised confusion. A puddle of water? They, the Circle of Evolution Seekers, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders never did _that_. Was someone else playing matchmaker too?

"Then when we were at the Sugar Cube Corner," Twilight continued, "Pinkie Pie, Trister, and Mrs. Cake gave our tables some scented candles for us to test what we think of them. Then when we were at the dancing square, somepony chose a romantic song that we danced to." Okay, that thing with the song/dance was _definitely_ not Spike, Skyress, the CES, and the CMCs' idea.

"Finally, when Marvin and Twilight were on a boat ride in the pond and Dialga and I rested under a willow tree," Drago added, "we began hearing a couple of Ponies playing the viola somewhere, we were surrounded by fireflies, and the pond started sparkling."

"And the moment was ruined by a torrential downpour," Spike mumbled.

"How did you know that?" Twilight asked with an arched eyebrow. Spike began to sweat again before Skyress spoke up.

"Uh, the whole town knows about it?"

"Oh, right," Twilight chuckled. "Forgot about that." Spike and Skyress mentally sighed with relief. Another slip-of-the-tongue like that, and they're dead meat.

After breakfast, the six of them joined their friends in getting ready for Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus's visit. Marvin and Dialga are just as excited about meeting them as anyone else. Not just because it will be their first time meeting the Princess and Lady, but also because they're the ones who can help them get their voice back. Once they've given her the package from Discord and Razenoid, they'll get his voices back. Then they can orally tell Twilight and Dialga their true feelings for them. Hopefully, the Unicorn and her guardian will return their kisses they give them before tonight's sunset. And hopefully Drago will reconsider the whole Courtship Battle.

Marvin and Dialga know they have to do it _today_. They don't have much time left.

It was then late afternoon when everypony was finished with the preparations. As they were, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus's bright-colored chariot, pulled by three white gryphons (Twilight and Drago figure the Pegasus warriors are on break), appeared in the sky. All cheered as the chariot landed, and the beautiful white Alicorn and her Alpha Pokemon smiled affectionately at their loyal subjects.

As the gryphons stopped the chariot and Her Majesty and Her Ladyship stepped out gracefully, Marvin and Dialga bowed to them alongside Spike, the Mane Six, and their Guardians. They now feel a bit more timid than the others will ever be. Each of their great beauty and royal appearance truly shines out an aura of great power and purity. He could understand why all of Equestria adores them…and possibly why Discord and Razenoid are interested in them.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said, standing up and walking over to her mentor.

"Lady Arceus," Drago said, also getting up and walking up to his mentor.

"It is good to see you again, my faithful student," Celestia said to them.

"It is good to see that you are doing well also, Drago," Arceus added. Marvin and Dialga watched as the two Ponies and their two guardians embrace. It feels to them like they have a mother-daughter and mother-son relationship than teacher-student relationships. The Martian and Pokemon can understand why his beloved Unicorn and her beloved Dragonoid look up to the High Princess and Lady of Light. They then silently gulped as the four turned to them.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said to the Alicorn, "I want you to meet Marvin, the Unicorn I've told you about who saved me." Marvin then lowered his head before the royal Pony, feeling more nervous than before.

"And, Lady Arceus," Drago said to the celestial Pokemon, "I want you to meet Marvin's guardian Dialga, the Dragonoid I've told you about who saved me from that dark Swampert." The intimidated Dialga then lowered her head before the powerful Pokemon, not daring to make eye contact.

"I am honored to finally meet you, Marvin," Princess Celestia then said to him, "and I am grateful to you for saving my student."

"I am also honored to finally meet you, Dialga," Lady Arceus said to her, "and I am grateful as well to you for saving my precious pupil."

"_The honor is all ours, Your Highness and Ladyship_," Marvin wrote as he and Dialga stood up. "_We had also hoped that we would meet you soon."_

"_Yes, we were asked to give these to you_," Dialga added before Marvin then used his horn's magic to hold the packages out to Celestia and Arceus.

"I see," the Princess said, taking her package with curiosity.

"Who sent it?" asked Arceus, also taking her package.

"_The sender wishes to be…anonymous_," Marvin answered, feeling reluctant about not telling them the truth. The Princess and Lady nodded in reply, understanding and respecting his answer. They then used their magic to open the package…and now wished they hadn't.

Out of the packages sprung chains that glowed orange and red and snaked quickly around their bodies, binding Celestia's legs and wings and Arceus's legs.

"Princess!" Twilight cried as everyone cried out in fear.

"Lady Arceus!" Drago also cried out. Many of Ponies, as well as the gryphons, rushed forth to help their fallen rulers. However, Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss appeared in flashes of light before they could reach them. The snakes then shot green and yellow bolts from their eyes at the attempting saviors, and they all stopped and stood there frozen. Mewtwo made them float in midair with his psychic powers, and Genesect shot gunk at their feet from his cannon, getting them stuck. Frightened at this, everyone else ran away. All that were left were the petrified gryphons and Ponies, the Mane Six, Spike, Marvin, Kaa, Hiss, the bound up Celestia, and their guardians, including the also trapped Arceus.

Suddenly, two laughs filled the air. Maniacal laughs they all know too well. Twilight clutches to Marvin as another flash of light appeared. Drago didn't notice this because he was focused on the flash and holding the frightened Dialga. When it vanished, Discord and Razenoid stood there, laughing at the lightning that flashed above them.

"Aw, guys," Discord then chuckled to their henchmen. "I just saw the looks on their faces. A plus for ya! Ha haa…"

"Yes, excellent work, you four," Razenoid said with a grin. "You especially made good use of that gunk Discord provided for you, Genesect."

"Discord!" Princess Celestia cried out in shock.

"Razenoid!" Lady Arceus also cried out in shock. The Draconequus and Darkus Bakugan then turned to them and smiled before Discord picked Celestia up gently and Razenoid held Arceus up gently with his tail.

"Hey, Tia," Discord purred before kissing the Alicorn's cheek. "Missed me?"

"You have become lovelier last time I saw you, Arcy," Razenoid purred, nuzzling his nose into the Pokemon's cheek. He and his partner then turned to Marvin and Dialga, who glared at them.

"Thanks for taking care of your end of the bargain, Marv and Dia," Discord said to them as he and Razenoid took out the orbs holding the Martian and Dragon's voices.

"For that," Razenoid added, "you get your voices back." Two glowing orb then seeped out of their prisons and floated over to the shocked black Unicorn and blue Dragonoid. Everyone watched in shock as they seeped into Marvin and Dialga's throats, and they gasped before placing their hoof/claw on them. However, they have no time to celebrate getting their voices back.

"You…you tricked us!" Marvin yelled, now being able to talk for the first time in a couple of days.

"We thought they were just small gifts," Dialga snapped, "but they were traps."

"Well, if w _told _you what was in the packages, you wouldn't deliver them, now would you?" Razenoid replied with a smile before Discord snapped his fingers. Marvin and Dialga then jumped back as the contract appeared before them.

"Oh, and that thing about being our temporary slaves?" the Draconequus added. "Well, you're off the hook about that. See, according to the contract's fine print, which you _probably_ should've read, your servitude to us will end once we have Celestia and Arceus in our grasp. And since we now have them, the slave thing's off."

"Wait," Twilight protested. "What does Marvin have to do with this?"

"And Dialga too?" Drago growled.

"You mean the didn't tell you?" Discord teased. "Oh, right…Razenoid and I had their voices at the time. Well, your boyfriend Marvin and girlfriend Dialga here are really a Martian and a Temporal Dragon who have fallen in love with you at first glance. They never told you that part because they were afraid of what you might think of them." Twilight turned to Marvin, who looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Marvin, you…" she whispered in shock.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," he answered, his heart slowly breaking. Drago would have yelled at him for lying to Twilight had he not noticed Dialga crying also. He knows why; she thinks he hates her now for lying to him. Well, he's _not _going to reconsider the Courtship Battle with Marvin, but he's sure as hey _not _going to hate her from now on.

"And just to let you know, Twilight Sparkle," Discord went on, "I tricked him like he said. I just convinced him that I'd make him a Unicorn like you so he can be with you. Quite romantic, wouldn't you think?"

"And I tricked Dialga like she said, Titanium Dragonoid," Razenoid added. "I convinced her that she can be with you if she was a Dragonoid like you…like something out of a love story."

Marvin shut his eyes tightly as the tears stung his eyes. This is entirely his fault, and Twilight now hates him for it.

Dialga, knowing that it's her fault as well, shut her eyes as tears stung them. Drago probably wants nothing to do with her now.

"Now, if you will all excuse us," Discord then said to them, "I've got some alone time to spend with my Celly-Pie."

"And I've some with my Arcy-Poo," Razenoid added, taking Arceus into his arms. Discord then snapped his fingers, and he, Celestia, Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians vanished in a flash of light. As they vanished, Marvin and Dialga looked up with anger in their eyes and their teeth gritting.

"No," Marvin growled. "You're _not_ getting away with this…"

"And we're going to see to it," Dialga added angrily. Marvin then hopped onto her back before started running to take off, but Applejack and Wolfurio stepped out in front of her to stop her.

"Whoa, there, pardners," Applejack said, looking at them like they've gone nuts.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wolfurio demanded.

"To get your Princess and Lady back," Marvin answered firmly.

"This whole thing was our fault," Dialga added, the tears still in her eyes, "and we're going to fix it."

"You can't go fight him on your own," Fluttershy said, fluttering to their side.

"Fluttershy's right," Boulderon protested. "You're going to need our help."

"Boulderon's right, too," Rainbow Dash said firmly as he flew up to Applejack's side. "You're gonna need back-up!"

"And we're qualified for the job," Helios added, flying up to Boulderon's side.

"But…don't you hate us for what we've done?" Marvin asked in confusion and yet happy for their support as he got off Dialga.

"Why would we hate you?" Pinkie Pie answered, bouncing beside him.

"Yeah," Trister added, riding on her back, "it wasn't your fault at all."

"Wise Ponies say that love is blind, Marvin," Rarity said as she and Twilight walked up to them.

"And you and Marvin were just so focused on winning Drago and Twilight's heart that you were unaware of Discord and Razenoid's plots, Dialga," Taylean added as he and Drago walked up to them as well.

"And besides," Twilight added, placing a comforting hoof on Marvin's shoulder, "you can get hurt, and…I don't want that to happen to you." Marvin smiled in reply. She still cares about him.

"And I don't want you to get hurt either, Dialga," Drago added, tilting her chin up with one claw. "You may be a Dragon Pokemon, but deep down, you're a brave and powerful Dragonoid at heart." He then wiped her tears away as she slowly started to smile. "So stop beating yourself up, okay?" She nodded in answer, happy that he still cares about her, before he turned to Marvin with a glare.

"But you _still _have to face me in a Courtship Battle if you want to date Twilight, pal!" he snapped at the Martian.

"Drago…" Twilight started with a glare before Marvin spoke up.

"No, it's alright, Twilight. I understand perfectly, and I will follow his rules."

"Don't think you're going out there alone," a voice said. The group then turned to see Dodgers, Cadet, Palkia, and Tyr'hanee walk up to them.

"Who are you guys?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"There friends of ours," Marvin answered. "Queen Tyr'hanee of the planet Mars, her guardian Palkia the Spacial Dragon Pokemon, Duck Dodgers of the Galactic Protectorate, and his faithful sidekick Cadet."

"Oh, I've already figured she's a queen," Rarity said. "Why else would she wear such a wonderful material like that skirt of hers?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Tyr'hanee asked, looking down at her garment. "Well, I've always thought of myself as a silk kind of girl, but after seeing myself in it, I've changed my mind."

"Yeah, you can talk fashion later," Helios said, "but right now, we got a princess and lady to save." Spike and Marvin then hopped onto Dialga's back.

"Yeah, let's go!" Spike cheered. And the group galloped off for the Everfree Forest with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Dodgers, Cadet, Tyr'hanee, and the winged guardians flying above them. As they were, Marvin and Dialga (they're leading the small army) turned to Spike and Skyress.

"So you don't hate us either, huh?" Marvin asked the little dragon and his phoenix guardian.

"Are you kidding?" Skyress answered. "You two were willing to give up the real you so that you can be with Twilight and Drago, and you're really a Martian and a Dragon Pokemon! That makes you cooler than we ever thought you were. By the way, can we ask you a question?"

"Of course," Dialga answered.

"Well, no offense, but aren't Martians…green?" Spike asked. Marvin and Dialga laughed in reply.

"No, you just got them confused with their distant cousins," Dialga answered in between chuckles.

"They live on the moons of Jupiter," Marvin explained with a smile.

"You have cousins living on Jupiter's moons?" Skyress replied.

"I better remember to start making a list of all the cool stuff about you after we save the Princess and Lady," Spike added. Marvin just laughed again in reply as Dialga turned to Drago.

"Drago?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her.

"Thanks you for understanding…and I am sorry again for not being honest with you." Drago just smiled at her.

"Don't worry," he assured her, giving her claw a squeeze with his. "No matter what happens, we're in this together."


	11. Rescue with Price

**Ch. 11: A Rescue…with a Price**

The sun was just touching the horizon outside of the old palace ruins within the Everfree Forest. Inside, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus lied upon a large pile of red velvet pillows decorated with golden suns and Shakespearean comedy masks. The Alicorn still has the orange chains on her to keep her from escaping. Several red chains, adorned with the Darkus Emblem, bound the Alpha Pokemon, preventing her from blasting her way out. They are also keeping them from using their magic, save the spell Celestia needed to lower the sun so that Luna could raise the moon, and the spell Arceus uses to keep the Pokemon World balanced with Giratina, so that the dead couldn't go back and torture the living. Apparently, they're unaware of the limit of Discord and Razenoid's spells on Marvin and Dialga. As a matter of fact, they're unaware of Marvin and Dialga's true forms until Discord and Razenoid explained it in front of them. Discord did too good of a job making the Martian look like a true Unicorn Pony until he told everypony and everyguardian his secret. So did Razenoid making the Temporal Dragon look like a true Dragonoid until he told everypony and everyguardian her secret.

As the Alicorn and her guardian struggled to get out of their chains, Celestia sensed the familiar chaotic presence of her opposite. So did the Alpha Pokemon as sensed the familiar chaotic and evil presence of her opposite.

"Coming, my succulent little creampuff," Discord called to Celestia sweetly. The princess looked up to see him step out from behind a pillar a few feet from her. If she wasn't bound up, she would be giggling at the sight of him. He has on a bright green bathrobe decorated with yellow punctuation marks. He was also holding two martini glasses in his hand and tail. The one in his hand has chocolate milk with a chocolate-covered strawberry skewered by a toothpick. The one in his tail has white wine topped with white rose petals.

"And I'm coming as well, my adorable little cupcake," Razenoid called to Arceus sweetly. She looked up to see him step out from behind a pillar, a few feet away from her. If she wasn't bound up also, she too would be giggling at the sight of him. He has on a pitch-black bathrobe decorated with green question marks. He was also holding up two martini glasses in his right claw and tail. The one in his claws has fruit punch with a chocolate-covered peach skewered by a toothpick. The one in his tail has white wine topped with rose petals.

"Hope you don't mind," Discord purred to Celestia as he floated over to her. "I wanted to slip into something more…comfortable." He then slithered his tail around her shoulders before holding the martini glass before her. Razenoid then did the same with Arceus.

"We also figured you two might like a refreshing drink," he added before he and Discord each took a sip from his own glass. Celestia and Arceus just smiled a little before each taking a small sip of the wine.

"Was it really necessary?" Celestia then asked him.

"Yes, really?" Arceus then asked Razenoid. Their two opposites only arched eyebrows at them in confusion.

"What? We were only being humorous hosts," Razenoid explained.

"Besides," Discord added, "Ya gotta admit that the bathrobes are—"

"I meant kidnapping us like you just did back at Ponyville," Celestia explained.

"Indeed," Arceus concurred. "Doesn't that seem a little... overboard?"

"Oh, that?" Discord replied. "I thought it was good. Ya gotta admit that the self-moving chains binding you was a good touch."

"Hey, I'm a Demon of Chaos and Evil," Razenoid stated with a shrug. "You can't just expect me to kidnap you the old-fashioned way, could you? You have to admit though, the Darkus Chains binding you and draining your powers was good touch."

"True, but you could have just kidnapped us from my castle," Celestia teased with a flirty smirk.

"She has a point," Arceus chuckled with a flirty smile.

"Nah, too cliché for me," Discord explained. "Besides, you know how your sister gets about me ever since I got out last time."

"Same here," Razenoid explained. "You know how Giratina gets about me ever since I got out last time also."

"Point taken," Celestia and Arceus answered with a laugh.

"But you do know also that Marvin, Dialga, and the others will come to save us," Celestia then added

"That's we're counting on, _mon amore_," Discord purred before pressing his lips gently into hers, while Razenoid pressed his lips gently into Arceus's.

Celestia simply smiled before returning the kiss. She knows this is all part of Discord's plan. All he's trying to do is get Marvin and Twilight together. Even though things won't go his way and they'll rescue her, at least he will succeed in getting the two lovers together, but alas, a certain Pyrus Dragonoid might not allow it to stand...

Arceus simply smiled before kissing Razenoid back. She knows this is all part of Razenoid's plan. All he's trying to do is to get Dialga and Drago together. Even though things won't go his way and they'll rescue her, at least he will succeed in getting the two lovers together.

Their kisses would have lasted longer…had Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss not barged in.

"Bosss, the Poniesss and their Guardiansss a—Oh, my!" Kaa cried when they saw the four entities kissing. As they broke apart with surprise, Hiss lowered his cap over his blushing face, while Genesect's eyes whirred as he lowered his head, scratching his cannon awkwardly. And Mewtwo simply covered Kaa's eyes with an awkward blush.

_Well, _that _was humiliating_, the Pokemon thought to himself as he and the others felt Discord and Razenoid glare at them.

"We hate it when you four barge in like that," Razenoid growled. "Well, what is it about the Ponies and Guardians that you had to ruin our alone time?"

"They are heading thisss way," Hiss answered, still blushing and not looking up at them.

"The Martian Commander and his Temporal Dragon are leading them." Genesect added, also embarrassed still. Celestia and Arceus then turned to their flirty abductor.

"I guess they wish to fix what they has done," the High Princess stated matter-of-factly.

"Looks that way," Discord stated with a shrug.

"Oh, well," Razenoid sighed. "It was fun while it lasted." With a snap of Discord's fingers, the glasses and bathrobes vanished. He then turned Celestia over gently and floated over her, their bodies touching slightly as Kaa and Hiss hid away. Razenoid also turned Arceus over gently and floated over her, their bodies touching as Mewtwo and Genesect hid away as well.

"Just to make it more convincing when they come to your rescue," Razenoid purred as he nuzzled into Arceus's neck. Discord grinned as well as he nuzzled his muzzle into Celestia's neck. The princess and Lady simply purred in reply at the gentle feeling. It only lasted for fifteen seconds before the doors burst open.

"Get off of them, you sick maniacs!" the familiar voices of Marvin and Dialga yelled at them. Discord and Razenoid looked up at them with sinister grins to see the Mane Six, the Circle of Guardians, Spike, Skyress, and the Commander and Captain's four friends also with them.

"Marvin," Discord greeted the Martian kindly, "glad you can drop in. You have to excuse yourself for the bad timing; I was cuddling with my filly here." Marvin gritted his teeth as he scraped his hoof into the stone floor.

"Dialga," the Lord of Evil greeted the Queen of Time kindly. "So glad you could drop in. You have to excuse yourself for the bad timing. I was cuddling with my Pokemon here." Dialga gritted her teeth as she flared her wings and scraped the stone floor with her talons.

"The Princess is _not _yours, Discord!" he growled. "She belongs to all of Equestria! And we're going to help save her!"

"Indeed, Razenoid, the Lady is _not _yours!" Dialga growled. "She belongs to all of Equestria! And we're going to help save her as well!" Discord and Razenoid frowned at them in reply as they stood up from Celestia and Arceus.

"Jeez, Marv, Dia," Discord groaned at them with a glare. "Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud?"

"Yes," Razenoid added with a tsk-tsk-tsk. "That's no way to make a good impression on Twilight and Drago." Marvin and Dialga really lost it that time.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ INVOLVE THEM!" they yelled, firing a crimson blast and a powerful torrent of roaring silver flames at the Draconequus and his guardian. However, Discord dodged the blast, and it hit the far back wall with a BOOM! Razenoid deflected the fire easily with a shield of Darkus energy.

"Whoa, touchy, are we?" Razenoid asked the enraged Unicorn and his equally enraged Dragonoid.

"Alright, fine," Discord said calmly. "Just don't get your skirt thing and your sail in a bunch." He then clapped his hands, and Kaa and Hiss slithered to his sides, while Razenoid snapped his claws, and Mewtwo and Genesect rushed to his side.

"Take care of the others," Discord said to them.

"But leave the black and blue ones for us," Razenoid added.

"If you wanna take me on, then fine," Dodgers replied, taking a fighting stance. "I'll have you know that I've—"

"We were talking about Marvin and Dialga, ya bozo," Discord explained flatly.

"Oh…" the duck replied. "Right…" Marvin and Dialga then got ready to fight the Draconequus and Darkus Bakugan but blinked with surprise when Twilight and Drago stepped up beside them

"You mess with Marvin, you mess with me, too," Twilight said to Discord with a glare.

"And a Guardian's duty is to always protect their charges... even if it costs them their lives..." Drago growled as he drew the Flare Blade and Flame Shield, fire burning from the mythic weapons.

"Twilight—" Marvin started.

"Drago..." Dialga started.

"I know it's dangerous, but trust us," Twilight said to him with a smile.

"We've faced him before," Drago added, "and they were the ones who walked away with bruises. We'll fight him together." Twilight then placed her hoof on Marvin's gently, and he smiled in return. Dialga smiled as well when Draco placed his claw on hers.

"Alright, but if Discord so much as touches you," Marvin said to Twilight, "I get the first hit."

"And if Razenoid so much as touches you," Dialga added to Drago, "I rip his head off."

"Deal," they chuckled.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Discord cooed, holding his hands at the side of his cheeks.

"You're already getting along like two pairs of sweethearts," Razenoid concurred. "And me without a camera."

"Uh, bosss?" Hiss said. "You do know of course that we have to fight them, right?"

"Yes..." Genesect muttered.

"Whatever," the two superiors replied flatly. The two snakes and their dark guardians then charged at Twilight and Marvin and their guardians, who quickly ducked before running towards Discord and Razenoid. And the battle began.

As Celestia and Arceus watched from the sidelines, Twilight, Drago, Dialga, and Marvin fought Discord and Razenoid while the others fought their chaotic minions. The two snakes didn't put up much of a fight. Not only were they hopelessly outnumbered, but also the Ponies and Queen Tyr'hanee were too fast for them. Even when they struck at them, the female fighters would quickly dodge them. Before anyone could say "Holy Toledo, Batman!" Kaa and Hiss were tied up in tangled knots and dizzy.

Mewtwo and Genesect proved a much better challenge; Mewtwo blasting Psystrike everywhere while Genesect kept on switching his drives and blasting the Guardians and Palkia with powerful Ice, Fire, and Water type Techno Blasts. But, they were outnumbered and outgunned as well. Before anyone could say "Gotta catch 'em all!" Mewtwo was lying on the ground, unconscious from Helios's Fragonard Cannon, while Genesect was smashed into the wall, his purple armor smoking from Taylean's Twin Leaf Grenade.

Meanwhile, Discord and Razenoid were putting up a much better fight with Twilight, Marvin, and their guardians. Discord was using monsters made of sweets to fight the two Unicorns, from gingerbread Manticores to candy cane cobras. Razenoid fought furiously, slashing with his massive claws while blasting hyper-powered Darkness Destructions everywhere. Twilight and Marvin fought back with their magic, while Drago and Dialga fought back with their firepower. The monsters and Razenoid's powers were tough, but the four of them are tougher. Marvin and Twilight soaked the Manticores with milk shooting out of their horns, and they kicked the cobras so hard, the candy cane creatures shattered into brick-sized pieces. Discord was putting up a good fight, however, because he has summoned so many monsters that the two Unicorns couldn't reach him.

Meanwhile, Drago deflected Razenoid's beams with the Flame Shield, before piercing the Darkus Beast's armor with his sword. Dialga pounded him with Temporal energy torrents from the diamond in her chest. However, thanks to his massive armor and enormous strength and power, the two Dragonoid's attacks were inflicting minimal damage to the enraged Darkus Beast.

After Kaa and Hiss got tied up and their guardians were defeated, the others turned to see Twilight, Marvin, and their guardians fighting the candy monsters and the enraged Razenoid. Quickly, Dodgers and Cadet rushed forward to help their companions…only to crash right smack into some iron bars.

"Ow…" they said in unison.

"Sorry, but this fight is between the six of us alone," Discord said to them with a sinister grin.

"No backup," Razenoid added with a cold smirk.

"I really hate those guys," Dodgers groaned before he and Cadet fell backwards to the ground. The others just watched outside of the bars as the two Unicorns and the two Dragonoids fought the monsters and Razenoid on their own. They appeared to be growing tired, but Twilight and Marvin never stopped fighting them until every single monster was a pile of mush or crumbled peppermints. Razenoid staggered backwards, several small cuts covering his body, while a couple of burns from Dialga's Roars of Times covered his body as well. However, Drago had cut in the wing, while Dialga was hit with a Dark Destruction. The four of them then turned to Discord and Razenoid with pants in their breaths, sweat on their faces, and determination in their eyes.

"Now we have you two to deal with, Discord and Razenoid," Marvin said, him and Dialga standing up straight like soldiers and scraping his hoof into the ground and flaring her wings.

"Any final words before—AUGH!" Dialga started before pain shot through her. Pain shot through Marvin's body as well, and they fell to their knees. Twilight and Drago rushed over to their sides, fear for their friends in their eyes.

"Marvin!" Twilight cried, holding the Martian with tears in his eyes.

"Dialga, what's wrong?" Drago cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Long story short," the smiling Discord answered, pointing at the window to show that the sun had just set, " their time's up." He then burst into his signature laughter while Razenoid flashed his claws and roared in triumph as ribbons of blue, yellow, and green light wrapped around Marvin and Dialga's bodies. Before the ribbons consumed their heads, Marvin looked up at Twilight with tears in his red eyes, and Dialga looked up at Drago with tears in her eyes too.

"I love you…Twilight," Marvin whispered before the lights blocked his eyesight from her and pain consumed his body. It was the same pain he felt when he turned from Martian to Unicorn, only the transformation's in reverse.

"I love you... Drago," Dialga whispered before the lights blocked her eyesight from him and pain consumed her body. It was the same pain she felt when she turned from Pokemon to Dragonoid, only the transformation's in reverse.

_At least I got the chances to be with you_, they thought in unison as they held back their screams of pain. They don't want their beloveds to hear their cries. It will only pain them, and that's the last thing they want to do to them right now. They held it in for as long as they could. Just when they thought they couldn't take anymore, the pain stopped and the lights vanished. Marvin then looked himself over to see that he has returned to his true form before looking down in despair. Dialga did the same and looked down with despair once she saw that she was in her true form.

Behind Marvin, Twilight, and their guardians, the bars vanished to let the others rush over to them. The Ponies and their Guardians (save Twilight and Drago) stood in front of Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus to protect them as Dodgers, Cadet, Queen Tyr'hanee, Palkia, Skyress, and Spike rushed over to Marvin, Twilight and their guardian's side. Discord and Razenoid then turned to Twilight and Drago, who watched Marvin and Dialga's friends help the Martian and the Temporal Dragon up with sad eyes.

"Apparently," Razenoid said to them with a smile, "they never told you that the spell was temporary. And it can only be permanent if they kiss you and you return it before the sun sets on the third day…which happens to be today." Twilight and Drago turned to him and Discord with both pain and anger in their eyes.

"Just leave him alone!" Twilight yelled at Discord, her horn glowing magenta and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"YOU AS WELL, YOU FREAK!" Drago bellowed at Razenoid in fury and pain, his body flaring with an intense and powerful Pyrus aura as tears flowed freely downs his face. Discord and Razenoid stood back and turned to see the Ponies and their Guardians protecting Celestia and Arceus. Once again, they have them beaten because they had reached the limit of their powers and needed to recover. They had used too much from all those sweets monsters, the Darkus energy attacks, and the bars.

"Fine," Discord sighed in defeat, "but don't think winning Celestia and Arceus back will make them a Unicorn or a Dragonoid again."

"So it looks like you're stuck with having a Martian and a Temporal Dragon for a boyfriend and girlfriend," Razenoid added. "Have fun!" And with a snap of Discord's fingers, he, Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians were gone in flashes of light. The rescue party then removed the chains from Celestia and Arceus, and they all headed back to Ponyville. During the journey back, Marvin and Dialga looked up to see the stars appearing in the night sky…and felt their hearts break at the loss of their beloved Twilight Sparkle and Titanium Dragonoid.


	12. Rekindled Love

**Ch.12: Love Rekindled**

Later that night, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus held a party in Twilight and Drago's library to honor Marvin and Dialga's heroism. However, the Martian Commander and his Temporal Dragon didn't join in the celebration. Instead, he stood out on the balcony, arms resting on the banister as he looked up sadly at the stars, and she rested outside on the ground looking up as well. Despite saving the High Ruler of Equestria and the Lady of Light, they know that they have lost their chance of ever being with Twilight and Drago. Now that they have seen their true forms, they probably want nothing to do with them, even though they saved their lives those days ago.

"Dialga?" Snapping out of her thoughts, the Temporal Dragon turned to see Drago standing behind her with concern in his eyes. She wanted to look away so he won't see her tears, but Dialga couldn't tear away from his handsome emerald orbs.

"Drago…" she replied, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, I…I'm just not in the partying mood right now…" Drago just smiled understandingly before walking up to her side.

"May I join you, milady?" he asked politely. With a slight giggle, she nodded in reply.

"You may." She then looked up at the stars as her beloved Dragonoid sat down beside her. Dialga then blushed as he suddenly wrapped his arm and wing around her shoulders.

"You look a little cold," he explained as she turned to him. "Don't worry; I'll keep ya warm." She couldn't help but smile as she then rested her head against the side of his neck.

"Sweet and chivalrous…you're quite a combination." Drago just blushed slightly at the comment but smiled in reply. It changed to a frown however when she saw her frown and heard her words.

"I'm really sorry, Drago."

"For what?"

"For lying to you about being a Dragonoid."

"Hey, c'mon," he said, giving her a small hug. "It's not that big of a deal…but why didn't you just come to me as you are now?"

"Like Razenoid said, I wasn't sure what you'd think of me if you saw me as a Dragon Pokemon. You must hate me for all I've done." Drago felt a pang in his chest at those words as he hugged her with both arms.

"Don't say things like that," he said to her. "You've made it all up to me by helping my mentor. You've even sacrificed your Dragonoid form to help us all. I can't hate you for that." Tears flowing freely from her eyes, Dialga wrapped her front arms around his neck for comfort.

"Still, I'm very sorry, Drago," she whispered. "I was just afraid that…you'd be scared of my true form."

"Hey, it doesn't matter whether you're a Dragonoid Bakugan _or _a Dragon Pokemon," Drago said, looking into her eyes. "It's inside that I love in you: you're brave…loyal…and understanding." Dialga felt her heart skip a dozen beats at those words.

"You…you love me?" she asked. Drago smiled with a nod.

"Plus, I like your real form better than your Dragonoid form," she added. "It's truly you. And you seem to show a bit of Twilight in you in this way." Dialga then sighed at those words.

"You still have to fight Marvin in the Courtship Battle, huh?" Drago nodded sadly before he spoke up.

"But…even if I _do _beat him, I have to decide whether or not to erase all his memories of Twilight. So whatever I choose, I'll do it for both you _and _Twilight." He then blushed before he continued. "And if I _do _loose…"

"Yes?" Dialga asked before he held up her front claw with both of his.

"If I do loose…will you still choose me as you mate?" Dialga's eyes welled up at those words before answering with a smile.

"Yes…" Smiling back, Drago placed his claw on her cheek, pulled her into his chest with his wings, and pressed his lips into hers for a kiss. As they were sharing their first kiss ever, Arceus watched them from the doorway with a smile. She then took out her violet book Razenoid gave her. Holding the tome with her powers, she placed her front hoof on the first empty page she had opened up to. On it appeared a picture of Dialga and Drago kissing under the stars. The she wrote with a quill she had in the book the picture's title: _Drago's Love from Time Itself_. Once done, she returned to the party inside.

Back at the balcony above the two kissing Dragon creatures, Twilight has come to see Marvin looking up sadly at the stars.

"Marvin?" Snapping out of his thoughts, the Martian turned to see Twilight standing at the doorway, concern in her eyes. He wanted to look away because he doesn't want her to see his tears, but he couldn't tear away from her violet eyes.

"Twilight…" he said softly as he slowly wiped his tears away. "I…I'm sorry. I…I just didn't feel like partying right now…" Twilight just smiled before walking up to his side.

"Is it alright if I join you?" she asked kindly. "I want a break from all that partying, and you look a bit lonely up here."

"Uh, sure," he answered, a bit timid as he returned his gaze to the stars. His beloved Unicorn then rested her front legs onto the banister and looked up at the stars as well.

"They sure are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" she asked. Believing she's referring to the stars, Marvin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they are," he said before turning to her. "They can't outshine your eyes, though." Twilight blushed in reply. No one has ever said anything like that to her before, but that has to be the sweetest thing she has ever heard.

"I had no idea that you love stargazing as much as I do," she replied shyly.

"It's one of my favorite pastimes as well as reading," he replied, feeling like he's talking to a friend. If he can't be her lover, at least he can be her friend.

"Reading, stargazing…" Twilight said with a smile. "We have more in common than I thought." Marvin then looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said. Twilight turned to him in confusion.

"For what?"

"For lying to you about being a Unicorn." The violet Pony smiled compassionately before placing her hoof on his hand.

"I know why you did. But…you could've come as you are now. Why didn't you?"

"Like Discord said, I wasn't sure what you'd think of me if you saw me as a Martian. You must hate me for all I've done." Twilight felt like crying at those words as she hugged him.

"Don't say things like that," she said to him. "You've made it all up to me by helping my mentor. You've even sacrificed your Unicorn form to help us all. I can't hate you for that." Sensing her tears, Marvin wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry, Twilight," he whispered. "I was just afraid that…you'd be scared of my true form."

"I don't care if you're a Unicorn _or _a Martian," Twilight said, looking into his eyes. "I love you for your wisdom and courageous heart." Marvin felt his heart skip a dozen beats at those words.

"You…you do?" he asked. Twilight smiled with a nod.

"Plus, I like the Martian you better than your Unicorn form," she added. "It's truly you." If Marvin still has his mouth, he'd be smiling right now. But he doesn't need one; Twilight knew he's happy. He then pressed his invisible lips into her visible ones and kissed her. Twilight then wrapped her front legs around his neck and returned the kiss, unaware as he is of three others watching them.

"Pay up," Rainbow Dash said with a smug smile, holding her hoof out to the annoyed Dodgers.

"Never bet on a smart-aleck Unicorn," he grumbled, handing her a twenty. The two of them then left to leave the two lovers alone, but Princess Celestia remained.

"Aren't you coming, Princess?" Rainbow asked the white Alicorn.

"I will in a minute," she answered her with a smile. "I just wish to take care of something first." With a smiling nod, Rainbow left. Once the Pegasus has left, Celestia took out her red book she had well hidden under her wing…the very same book of fond memories Discord has given her entitled _I Could Never Forget_. Holding the tome in her wings, she placed her glowing horn on the first empty page she had opened up to. On it appeared a picture of Twilight and Marvin kissing under the stars. The she wrote with a quill she had in the book the picture's title: _Twilight's Love from the Stars_.

Back with Drago and Dialga, they pulled away to breathe after quite a long kiss before Drago looked up to see their partners kissing.

"Hey!" he yelled, flying up to the balcony. The tone in his voice caused Marvin and Twilight to break up the kiss and turn to him.

"Hold on there, mister!" Drago said to Marvin with a challenging smirk. "You _still _have to face me in a Courtship Battle for the right to date my partner. So what do ya say? You up for it?" Marvin then gave him a look as if to return the smirk.

"I'll take you on right now if like," he answered, crossing his arms across his chest. Twilight and Dialga (she joined them with her flying abilities) just shook their heads in annoyed amusement.

"Boys…" they said in unison.


	13. Marvin vs Drago

Here's the final chapter/Courtship Battle you've been waiting for. Oh, and just to let you know, the song belongs to Linkin Park. Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Martian Commander Vs Pyrus Dragonoid - In The End**

"Ya know what? Right now sounds perfect," Drago grinned, before he rushed forward. Marvin yelped as he was wrenched from the balcony by Drago's claws. Dialga and Twilight watched, Twilight hoping that Marvin had the strength to defeat her guardian. It wasn't going to be an easy task. Far from it.

Drago tucked in his wings, and landed in the middle of Ponyville, just in front of their library. He stooped and placed Marvin on the ground, before drawing the Flare Blade and Flame Shield.

"You ready, pal?" the Pyrus Dragonoid grinned. Marvin simply smiled back as he drew his laser gun.

"I was born ready, buddy."

Drago then held the Flare Blade up, and the red gem in the hilt glowed as a force field of red energy flared around them, preventing anypony or any-guardian from interfering in the battle.

**Drago: **_It starts with one thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time _

With that, the two warriors charged at each other. With Dialga and Twilight watching from the balcony, Drago aimed a series of powerful scything blows, the Flare Blade blazing with crimson flames, at Marvin. The agile Martian, however, easily dodged most of the blows, letting them slam into the ground and air around him, filling the air with flames. However, the last one slammed into Marvin's skirt, setting it on fire. He leaped back and extinguished the flames by rolling into the air.

He then cocked his weapon, keeping Drago's red coloring in his mind as he pulled the trigger. _BAM_! A barrage of high-powered laser shots rang out, aimed directly at the Pyrus Dragonoid. He grinned as he swung the Flame Shield into its path. The shots slammed into the shield. Every single of them simply... vaporized, unable to penetrate the legendary Pyrus Weapon.

Drago then roared as he lunged at Marvin, who braced himself for the impact. Suddenly, the Flare Blade erupted into blazing flames. Marvin deflected the slash with a laser shot, before sliding underneath Drago and blasting him in the chest and belly with a barrage of laser shots. The Dragonoid bellowed as he was thrown into the air, before he wrenched himself up straight and roared at Marvin again before lunging at him again.

**Marvin: **_All I know time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

Drago roared as he lunged at Marvin with the Flare Blade blazing with crimson flames, the Martian desperately trying to avoid the blade, as one touch would... set him on fire. Marvin, in return, shot multiple laser bolts at the enraged Dragonoid, who easily deflected each one with the Flame Shield before continuing his relentless onslaught of rage filled attacks.

The Martian then leaped above a furious slash, and landed squarely on the Dragonoid's back. Drago roared as he swung himself in a barrel roll, trying to get the Martian off. Marvin stubbornly refused, hanging onto the Dragonoid's back and bashing him on the head with the butt of his laser pistol. By now, the party within the library had halted, and everypony was outside, gazing in shock at the furious Courtship Battle. Twilight and Dialga looked at the battle too, from the balcony, neither knowing who to cheer for.

**Drago:**_ It's so unreal, don't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Try to hold on, but I didn't even know _

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

Drago was Twilight's guardian, meant to protect and serve. He was fiercely loyal, even fighting that horde of Hydreigons once to protect her. They were the best of friends... on the other hoof, Marvin... she loved. He was kind, caring, and gentle, all the traits she admired in a love. She just... didn't... know... Dialga also, was torn. Drago and Marvin she both loved, but... she doesn't like the idea of erasing her partner's memory if Drago should win...

**Marvin: **_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me_

_Will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

Drago then roared as he swung his body around, smashing Marvin on the head and knocking him off his back. He then lashed his tail and cracked Marvin with the razor tip, cutting his arm and sending him crashing into the middle of the force field with a sickening crack. The Pyrus Dragonoid then smirked as he touched down, his wings flared out as he waited for his opponent to emerge. He didn't. Drago grinned as he turned around and addressed the whole of Ponyville.

"It seems that I have won this battle... Marvin's memories shall be-"

He was cut off as a sudden blur of green flashed, and he clutched his right arm in pain. Everypony gasped as they saw Marvin standing in front of Drago, his laser gun had formed into a hilt, and springing from the hilt was a razor sharp blade of pure energy. Marvin grinned as Drago stood up, clutching his bleeding arm. He snarled as he took in the determined Martian.

"It turns out I'm not that easy to beat, is it, Titanium Dragonoid?" He taunted. Drago roared as he charged at the Martian, his weapons glowing within his grasp.

"You'll live to regret that, Martian!" Drago bellowed.

**Drago: **_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I won't fall to lose it all_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

The Flare Blade, its blade blazing with a hellish inferno, empowered by Drago's Pyrus Rage, slammed into Marvin's laser sword. They clashed again and again, their swords emitting sparks as they smashed into each other. The two warriors slammed their blades into each other so powerfully, a massive shockwave spread from the impact sight, causing a ripple to appear over the Ponies and their shocked guardians. Marvin and Drago snarled with gritted teeth as they struggled to overpower the other, energy and flames crackling from the impact point.

**Marvin: **_It starts with one thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time _

"Your very tough, Martian," Drago growled. "I'll give you that."

"And you're very determined," Marvin growled back as they continued to clash. "Impressive, Dragonoid."

**Drago: **_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like she was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised we got so far_

The impact point glowed, before exploding, hurling the two warriors away from each other with intense force. Drago slammed into the wall of the force field, as did Marvin. Drago slowly got up, wiping blood from his maw. Marvin did the same, and the laser sword morphed back to a laser pistol. Drago whirled the Flare Blade, and the blade glowed an even deeper red.

**Marvin: **_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

"Let's see if you can survive this clash..." Drago growled as he aimed the blade at the Martian.

"Indeed, let's," Marvin shot back as he aimed his pistol, which was now glowing an intense green, at Drago. They each started to charge massively powerful energy shots...

**Drago: **_You kept everything inside_

_And even though you tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to you and me_

_Will eventually be a memory of a time when…_

By now, Drago's blade was starting to crack with the massive amount of energy formed in it, as it sparked with red energy. Marvin's laser pistol was flaring with green energy as they finally let loose their attacks.

**Marvin: **_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

"**Dragon Maximum Striker**!" Drago roared as he fired. Marvin roared too as he fired back. A massive torrent of Pyrus energy, blazing with hellish flames, shot out of the Flare Blade. An enormous shot of green energy, glowing with emerald power rings, shot out of the laser pistol. The two massively powerful energy shots slammed into each other with a hellish crack, and the impact point flared with power as Dragonoid and Martian gritted their teeth and forced their feet into the ground to prevent being pushed back.

**Drago: **_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

**Marvin: **_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

"_This is for Dialga and Twilight..." _Drago thought to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Marvin was thinking the same thing. The beams continued to glow as shock waves spread from the impact point, breaking houses outside the force field and causing the whole shield to rock around like a wave.

**Drago: **_I TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR-_

**Marvin: **_- BUT IN THE END IT DOSEN'T EVEN MATTER!_

**Both: **_I WON'T FALL TO LOOSE IT ALL_

_BUT IN THE END IT DOSEN'T EVEN MATTER!_

With an enormous boom, Marvin's beam overpowered Drago's. The Pyrus Dragonoid's eyes widened in surprise and sheer disbelief before the beam pulled through and smashed into him. With a crackling explosion, the beam blew up and hurled Drago through the force field, smashing him into a house, which broke and crumbled down of top of him with a bellowing roar. The force field disintegrated around the exhausted Martian, and Twilight and Dialga hurled themselves off the balcony, Twilight galloping towards Marvin, and Dialga towards Drago.

Twilight leaped forward and caught Marvin just as he crumpled, and Dialga held up Drago with her forearms.

"Di...Did I win?" Marvin asked in a dazed voice. Twilight smiled as tears flowed down her face.

"Yes...my Martian Hero...you did win..."

Drago's eyes filled with tears as Dialga held him tenderly.

"I can't believe it...I lost...my duty as a Guardian...failed..." Dialga's eyes filled with tears to see her new mate in such a pathetic posture.

"Don't worry Drago... you still have me..." Dialga smiled as she kissed Drago on the forehead.

The Pyrus Dragonoid grinned faintly as he fainted, managing to say one sentence. "Marvin...has defeated me...he has the full...right...to date...Twilight..." With that, the great Pyrus warrior fell unconscious in Dialga's arms.

Marvin smiled gently as he caressed Twilight's mane with his hand, before saying one sentence as well.

"Drago...is one...of the...greatest...warriors...I have...ever fought...say to him...that...from now...on...I hope...that we...can...be the...best... of...friends..." With that, he fainted as well. Twilight and Dialga smiled softly as they turned around to see Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus striding towards them.

"These two are some of the greatest warriors I have ever seen," Arceus commented. Celestia smiled.

"Exactly, Arcy. That's what I've been waiting for all along. To prove our theories were correct." Arceus turned to Celestia.

"Shall we, Tia?" she asked.

"We shall," Celestia smiled back. With that, Arceus drew back her head and touched the tip of her mouth to Drago's battered body. Celestia touched the tip of her horn to Marvin's beaten up body as well. With a blinding light, Drago and Marvin's wounds both healed, all of them: the slash on Marvin's side, the cut on Drago's arm, all of them completely healed.

With groans, Drago and Marvin both stood up, shocked that they were awake. They turned and gazed at each other, and Drago held out his claws to the shocked Martian.

"Well, Marvin, you've beaten me fair and square, pal. Feel free to date my partner." Marvin smiled as he gripped Drago's claw and shook it.

"Indeed, and feel free to be my guardian's...mate..." The Pyrus Dragonoid burst into hearty laughter, and Marvin did as well. The duo then looked up too see the Princess, Lady, Twilight, and Dialga looking at them.

"Princess! Lady! We've just completed our Courtship Battle, and Marvin beat me fair and square." Arceus smiled.

"Indeed, my pupil. From now on, Twilight and Marvin shall be lovers." Celestia smiled too.

"And you two as well, Drago and Dialga." Dialga squealed as she leaped forward and tackled Drago, pressing her lips to the shocked Dragonoid's for another kiss.

"Dialga, get off! Your...mmmm..." Drago wrapped his arms around Dialga, and kissed the Temporal Dragoness back. Twilight smiled softly as she leaned on Marvin's shoulder.

"How cute, huh, Marvin?" she asked her new boyfriend. Marvin simply smiled as he lifted up Twilight's chin using his fingers.

"Not as cute as you, Twi." Twilight blushed as Marvin kissed her. As she wrapped her forearms around his neck and kissed him back, Arceus and Celestia teleported back into the library, and the entire population of Ponyville came back into the library, rebooting the party, leaving the two pairs of lovers alone... underneath the twinkling stars...


End file.
